Completely Different
by nwdani
Summary: Elle Billette, an American half-blood, is the new music teacher at Hogwarts.  Little does she know that accepting this job means that she will be required to abide by the English Ministry of Magic's new laws.  All of them...including the new Marriage Law.
1. A Start to a New Life

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

_Anyway, here's my story. Hope you like it!_

**This is an edit of the original chapter I had up. A very special thanks to my amazing new beta, **_**Lupin's Mistress**_**. What did I do before her?**

**

* * *

**

This was it, the past six years had all been leading up to this…and I was nervous as hell. I had gotten what I would consider my dream job, teaching music classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After the war, the Ministry had decided that they wanted all Hogwarts' students to become more knowledgeable about the culture of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Traditionally, Muggle students have had a general music class in elementary school. Upon arriving at a Wizarding school, Muggle raised students would have to give up music classes and many have felt that this was an unfair practice, my personal opinion falling with their lot.

Let me introduce myself: my name is Elle Billette. I'm a half-blood American. I come from a small town in Missouri in the United States. Growing up, I loved music and when the time came for me to go to a magical school, I didn't want to because I was upset to lose my music classes. Luckily for me, American magical schools included music in the curriculum.

After high school, I decided to go to college and major in music education. I had always hoped that I would be able to combine teaching music with magic and getting this job at Hogwarts was like a dream come true. Yes, it was far away from home and I was going to miss being near my family all of the time, but the fact of the matter remained that this is what I wanted.

After my initial interview with Professor McGonagall, I was informed almost immediately that I got the job. A few weeks later, I was packed and moved into my rooms in the castle. I moved in during the first week of August, shortly after graduating from college with my masters in teaching music. Tonight was the first staff meeting and it was daunting to think about meeting all of my new colleagues. I was going to be spending so much time with these people and I was really hoping that everyone would like me despite having one of those personalities that meant I could get along with almost anyone. I do realize that it's not possible for everyone to get along with everyone else.

I really just wanted to be able to get through this meeting and get back to my rooms so I could start on my lesson plans. Teaching seven different levels would definitely be interesting. Each level would have a Music History/Appreciation class. There were also the elective music classes like Music Theory/Composition and Choir. I would also be offering to give private voice lessons to students who had the desire or the raw talent.

So, there I was, collecting my nerves before walking into the room where the staff meetings took place. I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked in. Thankfully I wasn't the last to arrive. It would've been awkward if I had. As I entered, I caught the eye of Professor McGonagall and she gave me a small smile that helped to calm my nerves. I looked around at the table of professors noticing the few open spots. I took the empty seat next to a blonde man with deep grey eyes next to another open seat. When I sat, the blonde man turned to me with a small smirk.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm the new Potions Professor," he told me.

I really don't think I'll ever get used to that really cute English accent. That accent is going to be my undoing. How am I going to handle all of my colleagues having that accent? Being from the Midwest, an English accent was completely new to me.

"It's very nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Elle Billette. I'm the new Music Professor," I replied as calmly as I could.

"You must be the American that McGonagall was talking about, then," he stated with a smirk.

"Um, yes. That obvious, huh?" I laughed.

"No. Not at all."

Sarcasm dripped from his every word.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to my strange accent. I'll try to refrain from saying, 'ain't' but I can't promise I won't say, 'y'all.' There will definitely be moments when I get a bit of a southern twang to my accent." I smiled.

As he was about to respond, a tall man with long dark hair and black eyes swept into the room and took the last remaining seat, the one next to me. I smiled and nodded to him but he just raised an eyebrow at me and said nothing. Clearly, I wasn't going to get anywhere with him at the moment. Realizing this, I raised my own eyebrow at him, gave him a small smile, and turned my attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon Professors, it is my pleasure to welcome you back to Hogwarts for this school year. It's been a long journey, and I am delighted that we are finally reopening the school and welcoming the students back. We are all ready to move on into the future.

"Before I announce some of the ministry changes, I want you all to introduce yourselves. I realize that most of you know each other, but we do have some new faces here as well," McGonagall announced. She then turned to her left and motioned for a small professor to start.

"I am Filius Flitwick and I teach Charms. I'm also the head of Ravenclaw House," he stated and then turned to his left to give his attention to the next professor.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'll be teaching flying and will referee Quidditch," a tall boy with dark hair and amazing green eyes said.

I had heard about him before. In America, we had heard some of what was going on with Wizarding England. I had talked a bit with one of my cousins about it. He is in the American Secret Service. Most Americans don't realize that while they protect the President of the United States, they are part of the American Magical Government. Apparently, the American Magical Government had offered the help of the Secret Service, FBI and CIA but the English Ministry of Magic refused any help for a long time. Finally, Harry Potter had gone beyond them and talked to the AMG on his own and asked for their help. With their help, Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. Turns out that the 'power he knew not' was not love as Albus Dumbledore had thought but muggle weapons technology. Harry was able to pinpoint Voldemort's hideout, and pushed the button to drop a big bomb on him. Voldemort never saw it coming.

Once Harry was finished, he turned to the next person. A girl with mousey brown hair spoke up, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'll be teaching Muggle Studies."

The next professor went, "I'm Poppy Pomfrey and I'm the mediwitch."

Draco was next, "I'm Draco Malfoy and I'll be teaching Potions."

At this, Harry tensed up a bit and I saw his eyes widen before Hermione reached her hand over to calm him and whisper in his ear. He seemed to relax.

When it was my turn, I stood up and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Elle Billette. Yes, I'm American. I'll be teaching music." I smiled and sat down.

Some of the Professors seemed confused, but Professor McGonagall just smiled at me and turned her attention to the man next to me.

"I'm Severus Snape and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," that said, he smirked at Harry. Harry tensed up again and it took Hermione to calm him down again.

"Hello, I'm Parvati Patil and I'll be teaching Divination," the next professor spoke up. I was glad she spoke when she did as it seemed to break the tense silence of the room.

I zoned out a bit as the rest of the staff introduced themselves, too focused on the glares going on between the men next to me and Harry Potter. Hermione was doing all she could to keep him calm, but Draco and Severus were making the matter worse with their constant smirks. I knew I should have paid attention to the other professors seeing as it was really because of me that they were introducing themselves at all, but I really couldn't help it when I felt like I was sandwiched right into the tension going on around me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Professor McGonagall spoke up again. "Now that we all know each other, we can move on. I'm sure there are some things that you are confused about, but before we go into that, I'd like to address the elephant in the room."

She looked at Harry as she said this.

I want to make it clear that all true Death Eaters are either dead or in prison. I will not tolerate any accusations. I also advise that you will put your prejudices with each other aside for the sake of the students. I hope you will all get along. However, realizing that this may not happen, all I can ask is that you are not seen arguing with each other in front of students. Nor will you give off the impression that you do not like another member of the staff to the students. We must present a united front for the sake of our students to view as an example for their own behavior.

"Now, to move on from that bit of business, I'll address the new changes that the Ministry of Magic will be implementing. As many of you noticed when Professor Billette introduced herself, we have added music classes into the curriculum. This is a change implemented to expose our students to a more cultural take of the world. Another change is that all students with a wizarding background will be required to take Muggle Studies every year. It will no longer be an elective course. In the same instance, all Muggle-borns will be required to take Wizarding Studies. Many of the prejudices between Muggle-born students and those of a pure blood background are born of ignorance and it is my hope as well as the Ministry of Magic's hope that knowledge about each other from an early age in school will help put a stop to them.

"Although it is not something that would usually be brought up during a staff meeting, it has come to my attention that the Ministry is currently talking about the possibility of a Marriage Law. Our numbers are dropping and have been since the war. A large amount of our population was wiped out, and if we don't correct this now the Wizarding World will be in grave peril. I mention this now because although not all details have been made public as of yet, whatever this law entails will not leave many of us in this room unaffected." At this, Professor McGonagall looked at me.


	2. Outside Opinions

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. __**Reviews are definitely helpful **__;)_

* * *

Why on earth was she looking at me? I'm an American citizen…why would I have to worry about this marriage law? As if to answer my question directly, Professor McGonagall spoke up, "I'm sorry Elle but as a professor on the Hogwart's staff, the ministry has informed me that you will gain dual citizenship. The only way for you to get out of this would be to move back to the U.S."

_Well shit_. _There go any thoughts of simply marrying for love. Awesome._ I just sat there dumb-founded. _I'm going to have to follow the ministry's Marriage Law. Oh God. My family's gonna be pissed!_

At my lack of a response, Professor McGonagall continued, "There will be an article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow stating the details of the new law. There's nothing anyone can do about it right now but accept it. I hate that it must come to this, but this is what we all must live with. Now, I suggest we all adjourn to our rooms and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

We all sat there for a couple moments before quietly heading back to our rooms. When I got back to my rooms, I sat in silence just thinking about the situation. I knew I had to talk to my parents about it to have them weigh in with their opinions. I finally decided to get it over with and walked over to my fireplace to floo call them.

After calling out for my parents, my dad's head popped into view.

"_Hey baby. How's Hogwarts_?" my dad asked.

"Hi daddy. It's great. I love it here. Just met the staff and for the most part, they're pretty great," it was so nice to be able to talk to him. I've always been a daddy's girl. I hated being so far away from him.

"_Well good. That's what I like to hear. You sound like something's bugging you though. What's up?"_ He could always tell when something was wrong with me. He must have some weird dad telepathy thing going on. If I didn't know for sure he was a muggle, I would wonder if he was doing some kind of long distance leglimency on me via our floo connection.

"Well, I don't know that something is wrong per say. Anyway, I found out that the British Ministry of Magic considers me to have dual citizenship as a professor of Hogwarts. This could either be good or bad. That's the part I haven't figured out yet. They've come up with a new law that I would apparently be included in." I felt like I had word vomit with how fast it all came out.

Dad found this quite amusing and laughed at me. When he stopped laughing, he started talking again, _"And what would this new law require exactly?"_

"Ummm…it's a marriage law. Magical Britain is in big trouble because of all of the death eater attacks under Voldemort. The population is down big time and from what I've been told, without the marriage law and its requirements, Magical Britain could die out." _Phew. Got it all out in one try!_

Never one to miss anything, dad responded, _"Okay…so because of your dual citizenship, you would be required to follow this marriage law. So you would have to get married, possibly to someone you don't know? Is there any way out of this?"_

_Well at least he's not yelling._ "Short of quitting my job and moving back home, no. Daddy, this is the job of my dreams. I really don't want to quit and come home. I know you're probably really angry and thinking of all the reasons why I should come home, but please, don't. At least wait for me to find out exactly what this law is going to entail before we bring in the cavalry. It's entirely possible that I could choose my own husband and just have a time limit on when I get married."

He was quiet for a few moments. Probably thinking over different options in his head. _"Alright baby. I'm going to trust your judgment on this for now. I'm going to call your Uncle Gary and see if his boys know anything about this and if there's anything we can do if we have to, alright?"_

"Alright. You're right. If anyone in the AMG knows anything, Uncle Gary will have the resources." Uncle Gary's sons were my cousins in the Secret Service. He's one of my favorite people and he's pretty nosey. Knowing him, he'll try to get in to make sure I get married off to someone rich. At family gatherings on holidays, he's always joking about trying to set me up with someone of his choosing so that I'll marry rich.

"_That was the thought. I'll go ahead and call him and get started on this. Once you find out more details, let me know. We'll do what we need to do. I'm going to go ahead and get off of here for now. Love you, baby."_

"Love you too, daddy. Tell mom I love her too. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. Bye daddy." And with that, I sat back from the floo and took a moment to just stare at the wall thinking of all the things that could go wrong. I could be forced to marry some really old, creepy guy and have a multitude of kids and have to quit my job. _No. If they gave you someone that would force you to quit your job, the only reason you're considered a dual citizen, you can get Uncle Gary involved and the AMG and if all else fails, you can go back home._ Well, yes. There was that. As a last resort, I can always just go back home to the U.S. God, I really hope it doesn't come to that. I already loved Hogwarts. Most of my fellow professors were really great. I still didn't know what to make of the whole situation between Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Severus though. But, really, that's none of my business. The animosity between them won't stop me from getting to know them all as I can.

I knew one thing though. This was completely different than my life in America. The AMG would never do something like this. I couldn't think any more about this whole situation. I took a quick shower, changed for bed, and tried to shut down my brain.


	3. The Marriage Law

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. After my normal morning bathroom routine, I figured it was time to face the facts and head to the Great Hall for breakfast to await the Daily Prophet.

When I got to the Great Hall, most of the professors were already there, seated at a round table. I saw Hermione had her head on the table and looked miserable. I took a seat next to her.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up with some creepy old guy that's going to make me quit my job," she replied.

"My thoughts exactly. I can't help but hope that the Ministry knows what they're doing though. I mean, they're messing with people's lives here. Clearly, they have to know that there will be an uproar if it's too crazy."

"I really hope you're right, but in my experience with them, they think they know while they really have no idea," Hermione replied with a small smile.

I looked ahead of me at the food and grabbed a croissant, some eggs, and some bacon and made a sandwich. After looking around, I finally spotted some coffee and poured myself a cup.

"How can you drink that? It's so gross!" Hermione was astounded.

"I'm American. We drink coffee. I practically lived off this stuff in college. It's gotten to the point that if I don't have caffeine, I'll get a headache. But it's so worth it! I've never really been a fan of tea. Iced tea is fine but I really only drink hot tea if my throat is sore," I explained. "Plus, I put creamer and sugar in the coffee to dilute the taste a bit." Hermione smiled at this.

"Well, alright then." As Hermione said that, owls flew in and dropped a Daily Prophet in front of each of us.

I stared down at the paper for a moment before taking a deep breath and unrolling my paper.

**Ministry Announces Marriage Law**

This morning, the Ministry of Magic announced a new law to take effect immediately.

"Magical Britain is in trouble. Because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, our population is severely depleated. The Ministry has decided to put into place a Marriage Law to help combat this problem. We understand that our citizens do not want to be forced into marriage, but please understand that this must be done. Magical Britain is in serious jeopardy of completely dying out and the Ministry has taken matters seriously. We've spent a long time coming up with options and getting everything squared away. We've had experts come up with ways to make sure that those who are affected by this law will marry someone they are completely compatible with. In most cases, you will marry your soul mate. However, in some cases, this is not possible, so you will marry the next best alternative. We realize that with so many having perished at the hands of Voldemort, not every person will be able to marry their soul mate. Please trust that the Ministry will make sure that you are happy in your marriage and you will not be forced into marrying someone that is not at all compatible with you."

Below are the guidelines of the new Marriage Law. Please read them carefully as the consequences of non-compliance are dire.

1. All witches and wizards between the ages of 19 and 60 are required to comply with the Marriage Law.

2. Every citizen that this law effects, whether currently in the country or not, will be sent an official owl with a form to fill out. You must place one drop of blood on the signature line as this will help the experts within the ministry to connect you to your soul mate.

3. Within a week, you will receive another owl from the Ministry, which will give you the name of your betrothed.

4. Once you receive the name of your betrothed, you have 3 months in which to marry.

5. Once married, each couple must copulate weekly. To ensure that the couple is copulating on a weekly basis, without contraceptives (both muggle and magical), a binding ritual is stated along with the marriage ceremony. The first night of marriage must involve intercourse to seal the magical contract. If this isn't followed, the couple will be fined, and will be forced to engage in sexual activity with an audience. Failure to conform to fidelity will result in painful blisters in the genital area. Infidelity is now a crime. Those married will be fined and imprisoned.

6. Once you have completed the requirement of marriage, you will be required to produce a magical child within 2 years with a second magical child within 5 years of the marriage.

7. As always, divorce within the British magical world is illegal.

8. All those who cannot conceive are exempt from the act. However, Healer documentation is required for exemption.

9. None of the produced children may be given up for adoption. Failure to adhere to this will result in imprisonment. If by any chance, a family cannot care for the children financially, the Ministry will support all income and necessities.

10. If any witch or wizard flees the country while the law is in effect, (pureblood or muggle born unless they are of dual citizenship) they will face a loss of magical powers.

11. Magical spells and potions may not be used on a child at any time. This includes potions for twins, triplets, boys or girls and the like. Magic used on children during their time in the womb may have dire consequences.

_Wow. Well, at least I should be paired with my soul mate. Theoretically, this is someone whom I would have found and fallen in love with anyway. This would just make it a bit earlier and a little forced. I can handle this. This is not the end of the world. I have to believe that. My family should be alright with this._

"Wow. This could have been a lot worse. I feel like I'm missing something. I'm just waiting for something crazy to happen," Hermione said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I completely agree. I mean, at least they're going to do their best to place us with our soul mates. I wonder how they're going to do that though with just a drop of blood," I mused.

"I'm not entirely positive, but I assume they have people in the Department of Mysteries working on it." Hermione noted.

"You're probably right. Well, I feel much better about this all. Oh I should go floo my dad and let him know. You should drop by my rooms later when we get the owls and we can do it together."

"That sounds great. It'll be nice to be able to do this with a girl. I mean, Harry's a great friend and all but sometimes I just need a little estrogen to keep me sane and I think I'll definitely need it then," Hermione sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean. Alright, I'm going to go read a bit. I'll have to call my dad this afternoon. This whole time difference thing is going to mess with my head. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, I went back to my rooms.

I started reading but couldn't concentrate. I went into my bedroom and pulled out my guitar. After strumming through a few of the songs I knew the chords for, I got up and looked for my easy guitar books. That definitely helped me to calm down. I was so into playing that I completely missed lunch and didn't notice until I felt my stomach rumbling. I stood and stretched a bit. After putting my guitar back in my bedroom, I sucked up my courage and bent down at my fireplace to floo my dad.

My dad's head popped in the floo almost immediately. _"Hey baby. I'm assuming you got all the details on that Marriage Law? I talked to Gary and he gave me the rundown on it. It doesn't sound as bad as we thought it would. What do you think?"_

"Well, ideally, whoever they put me with will be someone that I would have married somewhere down the road anyway. It could definitely be a lot worse. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders so far," I told him.

"_I can understand that. I'm glad I won't have to worry about you too much then. Just know that no matter who you get paired with, the family wants to be there when you get married. I know you don't want to do a huge wedding. That's never really been your style. But, your mom's side, and Grandma Billette and your Aunt Mary and Uncle John will want to be there. Luckily, we won't have to tell my brother or his offspring since they don't know about magic,"_ he said.

"Thank goodness. I've always said I didn't want Chuck or his kids there when I got married. Glad this gives us an excuse. Although, we'd eventually have to tell them why I suddenly show up at Christmas married," I noted. I've never been a fan of my dad's brother, Chuck, or his kids. His kids were jailbait. The oldest lived with our Grandma and would mooch off of her until she finally kicked him out. The second oldest of his kids stole from her. Who steals from their grandma? The youngest was the best out of them but even he had a record.

"_We'll come up with something. Don't worry about it for now. Not like their opinion matters anyway. Hope all goes well with this thing you have to fill out. Let us know how it all works out and let me know if you need anything. Love you baby,"_ he said.

God, I love my dad. He always knows how to calm me down. "I love you too daddy. I'll let you know what happens. Tell mom I love her. Bye," and with that I hung up my phone. I knew that I had the support of my family no matter what happened. That helped me feel a great deal better. After my stomach growled again, I figured I should probably head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Once I got to the Great Hall, I sat between Hermione and Severus. Hermione was in an intense discussion with Harry and nodded her acknowledgement of me. I turned to Severus and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Professor Snape. What are you making of all of this?" I asked.

"I don't like it. I don't like the Ministry having so much control over my life. However, I would greatly like to keep my magic and will therefore comply with this damned law," he gruffly replied after thinking through his response for a moment.

"I completely understand where you're coming from. I'm used to dealing with the AMG and not having too much interference in my life by them. While I don't like this law per say, I can see the necessity behind it. I'm just grateful that they're not just flat out picking our partners. If they were, it'd be just my luck that I'd get stuck with some old creepy guy," I said.

"Old and creepy like me?" he cooly replied with a raised eyebrow.

I was taken aback. Did he really think of himself like that? I mean, sure, he's not my age, but I wouldn't consider him old. As a magical person, he's likely to live twice as long as a muggle, which would mean he's not even middle aged yet. And he's definitely not creepy. He might be a little rough around the edges and stern, but not creepy. I told him as such and was rewarded with a nod and a hint of a smile. Soon after, the owls arrived with our forms. I stared at mine for a moment before picking it up and placing it in my pocket.

"Well, I suppose I must head to my chambers and deal with this. Good night, Professor Billette," Professor Snape told me.

"Good night, Professor Snape. Oh and please, call me Elle," I smiled.

"Very well then, Elle, please call me Severus," and with that he nodded at me and swept from the Great Hall with a flourish of his robes.

I watched him leave for a moment and then turned back to Hermione who was just staring at the form. "Come on, hun, let's go get this over with," I told her. She sighed and followed me to my rooms.

* * *

**Hello all! Please let me know what you think. I would like your opinions on whom to put Hermione and some of the other characters with. Please, leave a review and let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**nwdani**


	4. Compliance Form

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

* * *

Hermione and I got to my rooms and sat on my couch, just looking at our forms. _This form is the key to my future happiness. No pressure._

"Alright. Let's get this over with, huh?" I said as calmly as I could. My hands were shaking as I opened the parchment.

**Ministry of Magic Marriage Law Compliance Form**

Below are the guidelines of the new Marriage Law. Please read them carefully as the consequences of non-compliance are dire.

1. All witches and wizards between the ages of 19 and 60 are required to comply with the Marriage Law.

2. Every citizen that this law affects, whether currently in the country or not, will be sent an official owl with a form to fill out. You must place one drop of blood on the signature line as this will help the experts within the ministry to connect you to your soul mate.

3. Within a week, you will receive another owl from the Ministry, which will give you the name of your betrothed.

4. Once you receive the name of your betrothed, you have 3 months in which to marry.

5. Once married, each couple must copulate weekly. To ensure that the couple is copulating on a weekly basis, without contraceptives (both muggle and magical), a binding ritual is stated along with the marriage ceremony. The first night of marriage must involve intercourse to seal the magical contract. If this isn't followed, the couple will be fined, and will be forced to engage in sexual activity with an audience. Failure to conform to fidelity will result in painful blisters in the genital area. Infidelity is now a crime. Those married will be fined and imprisoned.

6. Once you have completed the requirement of marriage, you will be required to produce a magical child within 2 years with a second magical child within 5 years of the marriage.

7. As always, divorce within the British magical world is illegal.

8. All those who cannot conceive are exempt from the act. However, Healer documentation is required for exemption.

9. None of the produced children may be given up for adoption. Failure to adhere to this will result in imprisonment. If by any chance, a family cannot care for the children financially, the Ministry will support all income and necessities.

10. If any witch or wizard flees the country while the law is in effect, (pureblood or muggle born unless they are of dual citizenship) they will face a loss of magical powers.

11. Magical spells and potions may not be used on a child at any time. This includes potions for twins, triplets, boys or girls and the like. Magic used on children during their time in the womb may have dire consequences.

I hereby acknowledge that I have read and understand the terms of the Marriage Law as stated above. I understand that failure to comply will result in the loss of my magic. I hereunto set my blood in compliance so that the Ministry of Magic may place me with a suitable match.

_Here goes nothing._ I pricked my finger and let a drop of blood fall on the line. The parchment then folded up on itself and disappeared. _Well, that was easy._

I looked over at Hermione as she continued to read and reread the Law. Finally, she sighed and pricked her finger.

"Well, I suppose now it's just a waiting game. I really wonder who they're going to put me with," Hermione sighed wistfully.

"Is there anyone in particular you'd like to be paired with or not paired with?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean, I dated Ron Weasley for a while after the war, but we're just too different for anything to work between us. I've always resented how he seemed to turn on Harry and I if things weren't precisely how he wanted," she told me. I was surprised by this revelation. I had heard about the friendship of the Golden Trio and always assumed that they were very close and that nothing could get in the way of that friendship.

"Okay, is there anyone you'd be happy to be paired with?" I asked.

"Honestly, not really. I've been too consumed in my lesson plans to really think about guys in general. What about you?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Really, the only men I know here are the other professors. I don't really know what to think about the whole situation," I told her.

Conversation seemed to flow easily between us and I knew that I was making a true friend in Hermione. It made me miss my best friend from home though. John knew more about me than I knew about myself. He always knew what to say to make me laugh and I truly missed him.

"It's getting late; I should head to my rooms. Thanks for letting me come over and do this with you," Hermione said, pulling me out of my musing.

"Definitely not a problem. We should definitely hang out more. I could use a good friend here," I smiled at her.

"Me too. Harry's great but sometimes a girl just needs to talk to another girl."

"I completely agree. Alright, well have a great night. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning," I told her as I opened up the portrait that lead to the hall.

With Hermione gone, I was brought back to my musing about my best friends and the Marriage Law. I got out a piece of parchment and wrote a short letter to John, just letting him know that I missed him and his quirky advice.

I knew that with my compliance to the Marriage Law that my life would be completely different than before. At the moment, I was okay with that.

I decided that was enough for the day and took a shower and went to bed, falling asleep moments later. My dreams were filled with the faces of my family, friends, and the professors.

* * *

**Hello all! Please let me know what you think. I would like your opinions on whom to put Hermione and some of the other characters with. Please, leave a review and let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**nwdani**


	5. Nervous Ramblings

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

**I'm in complete awe that my story is getting so many hits! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed again. Man, these beds here are so much comfortable than my beds at home or at college. I could definitely get used to having a queen-sized bed all to myself. _You won't have it all to yourself for long. You have 3 months to get married to whomever the Ministry picks for you. You'll have to share a bed with him._ Oh. Right. Well, I'm going to enjoy all of this stretching out while I can then.

I finally decided to drag my butt out of bed and get ready for the day. Once I felt properly refreshed and minty fresh, I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I got there, I noticed most of the professors in conversations with each other. There was an open seat again between Severus and Hermione who both looked incredibly bored and ignored each other. I quietly made my way to the open seat and got my breakfast.

_Oh coffee. I love you. I really do. What would I do without you? You're so good and tasty. Ooh! Pancakes! Awesome. Today is definitely starting off right!_ I was snapped out of my lovely internal monologue by Hermione and Severus as they tried to get my attention at the same time.

"Hey Elle," "Good morning," Hermione seemed surprised that Severus would talk to me and gave him a look. Severus just scowled and went back to his breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on there. I mean, I had heard he was a spy, but honestly, why such animosity? When it became obvious that I wouldn't get anything out of Severus at the moment, I turned my attention to Hermione.

"Mornin' Hermione. How'd you sleep last night?" I inquired. She seemed a little out of it as she left my rooms last night.

"Alright, I suppose. I'm just still not quite sure what to make of this whole situation. I mean, I'm optimistic that I'll like and eventually love whomever the Ministry picks for me, but I'm scared silly at the same time," she rattled. All of which were valid statements.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. But for the next week, we really shouldn't worry about it. We've done all we can. As of now, we just have to blindly trust that the Ministry knows what they're doing and will do the right thing," I told her. She thought about it for a moment, letting my words sink in.

"Yes, you're right, I suppose," Hermione admitted.

"I tend to be right a lot. When in doubt, just assume that I'm awesome and right and there won't be any problems," I replied with a laugh and a smile so she could see I was joking. "Well, I'm stuffed and I need to get some work done on my lesson plans. I really should figure out exactly what I'm doing for all of my classes. I'll see you later, Hermione. Goodbye, Severus."

Hermione looked at Severus confused for a moment before waving goodbye. Severus looked at me briefly before nodding his dismissal.

I took my time walking back to my rooms, just taking in my surroundings and thinking of all that had changed in my life in the matter of a couple weeks. A few weeks ago, I was back at college, finishing up my masters degree in teaching music, and then I had the interview that would change my life. When I learned of the opening and applied for the position, I honestly didn't even expect to get an interview. What British school is going to hire a first year American teacher? Apparently Hogwarts. I was completely excited when I found out I had an interview with Professor McGonagall and definitely didn't expect to get the job. It truly was my dream job. After a visit to London in my junior year of college, I had wanted to come back to live. Now, I got my opportunity to live here and teach my favorite subject on top of that. It was a win-win situation. Even this Marriage Law couldn't dampen my spirits.

Once I got back to my rooms, I grabbed my old notebooks from my education classes and took them to my office to work on lesson plans. I really needed to figure out what books to use as my textbooks for classes. The students need to know what they need to buy. I decided to go with what I knew and use the newest editions of the books I had used when I was in school. I thought back to the classes I remembered and figured I could use the ones I liked and come up with more. I worked on the lessons successfully for a few hours until I heard my stomach growl. Lunch time. Nice. Clearly, my stomach was telling me to go back to the Great Hall and grab some lunch.

I made my way back down to the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't there yet, but Severus was. I took a seat next to him.

"Hello, Severus. How is your day going so far?" I politely asked. I knew that while he may not mind having a conversation with me, he was definitely not the type to get all chatty with me as Hermione would.

"As well as can be expected," he replied gruffly.

"Well, at least it's not a bad day. It's pretty nice outside. Would you like to go take a walk with me after lunch?" I asked.

He thought about my request for a moment before responding, "I have much work to get done before dinner."

"Oh. Well, alright," I responded slightly disappointed. I turned my attention back to the plate before me.

He looked at me for a moment and told me, "Would after dinner be acceptable to you for a walk?"

I was taken aback. I had assumed he just didn't like me enough to spend any time with me outside of meals. "Really, that would be nice," I smiled tentatively up at him. What was it with this man that made me act like a school-girl at the thought of merely going on a walk? I had never really acted like that around guys.

He nodded his approval and left the Hall. _Well that was strange. Right, well, time to make my way back to my rooms to work on more lesson plans. Maybe I can get enough done to not have to worry about them for a few days so I can relax._ I finished my lunch making idle chat with the other professors near me before making my way back to my rooms to get some work done before dinner and my walk with Severus.

* * *

**Hello all! Please let me know what you think. I would like your opinions on whom to put Hermione and some of the other characters with. Please, leave a review and let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**nwdani**


	6. Walk with Snape

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

* * *

My head felt like it was going to explode from thinking so much about lesson plans. Between composers and genres and whatnot, I couldn't think straight anymore. I was thankful for it though, because it took my mind off of Severus and our walk. I don't know what it was about him, but I felt like I wanted to get to know him. He's not what one would consider traditionally handsome, but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. His strong, angular face and nose made him look distinguished. His black eyes were like deep pools. His hair was just past his ears and black. It looked less greasy than it did at our staff meeting a few days ago. I remembered hearing somewhere that he used to teach Potions. So, he was a potions master. That would definitely explain greasy hair. Standing over cauldrons all day is bound to do that to your hair. He definitely had the hands of a potions master. Strong hands with long, dexterous fingers. I bet he could do wonderful things with those fingers. _Elle! Snap out of it! No point in getting worked all up over him. The ministry will pair you up with someone soon, no use getting worked up over someone else. Get over it. _I sighed. My internal monologue was good at keeping me from doing something that could get myself hurt. Well, at least now it was. I wish it had a few years ago. I'd had my fair share of heart ache, but somehow, I still felt hope for my future.

My stomach growling brought me out of my thoughts and I nervously made my way down to the Great Hall. Like earlier today, there was an open seat between Severus and Hermione. Hermione seemed to be in a deep conversation with Harry. I could tell she was frustrated so I let her be. I turned to Severus and gave him a small, shy smile. He nodded at me to acknowledge my presence. I could swear I saw the corners of his lips curl up just a bit.

Dinner was fairly quiet. I was thankful for that as it gave me a chance to think more on my walk with Severus. He brought me out of my internal ramblings, "If you're finished, I'd like to start our walk while the sun is still out."

"Oh. Of course," man I felt like such an idiot around him sometimes! _Alright, Elle, snap out of it! He's just a man!_

We made our way out of the hall without any distractions. Once we were outside, Severus turned to me, "Where would you like to walk to?"

"I'm not sure. Are there any interesting things out here to see?" I asked him. At this point, I honestly didn't care where we were. I just wanted to get to know him.

"There are many interesting things here. However, I suggest we make our way to Hogsmeade. I feel as if a drink would not be remiss," he told me.

"That sounds great," I smiled up at him. He nodded and we made our way down the worn path. After me being my normal, klutzy self and stumbling a few times, Severus offered me his arm. I gladly accepted and placed my hand in the crook of his arm with a mumbled 'thanks.'

We made it to Hogsmeade without any more incidents from me. When we got to the Three Broomsticks and Severus let my hand go. I felt the loss of contact more than I thought I would. How was it that after just a few minutes of touching him, I miss the contact?

Severus found us a quiet booth in a corner and ordered us some drinks. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was starting to become around him after my idiocy before. Conversation was flowing so well between us. I honestly couldn't understand why Harry held such animosity toward him. I decided to ask him about it.

"Why doesn't Harry like you?" I finally asked in a quiet voice. "I mean, you seem like a really great man to me."

He sighed and thought for a moment before he responded, "He will always see me as a Death Eater. I was a spy for the Order and had to maintain a façade for my safety. He knew me as the cold, heartless person that I portrayed. I don't expect him to see me any other way. I played my part well for a long time."

"But, you're not cold and heartless, are you?" I asked quietly.

"I don't believe so. I am...a guarded person. I've seen far too much to just be a happy person overall. But, I no longer need to maintain my façade. In actuality, you're the first person to see past that since the war. I haven't spoken to many since the trials. Though I was proven innocent under Veritaserum, there are still some that are wary about me and still see me as a Death Eater," he told me. My heart went out to him.

"But that's not who you are anymore. If it makes a difference, others' opinions won't sway my own," I told him with a small smile. I was rewarded with a small half smile.

"Indeed. I don't know what to expect from you, but I feel I must warn you. While I am not the same man that I portrayed as a spy, I am still not like normal men. I'm a very closed person. I do not like the company of many people, nor do I let my emotions get out of control. I'm a private man and am guarded," he admitted to me. I understood this completely.

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure what to expect either. I find myself drawn to you. I don't know what to make of it. For now, I'm completely content being your friend. I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. The Ministry owls will arrive in a few days and I would be afraid to start something to just have it thrown right back in my face. While you hide your emotions, I'm someone that wears their heart on their sleeve. You will always know what I'm thinking by how I react to things." I felt like we were making progress. I knew that this was the start of a great friendship. We understood each other and where we were coming from.

"It's getting late. We should be getting back to the castle." He offered me his arm and we made our way back. He walked me to my rooms and once we got to my portrait, I turned to him.

"Thank you for tonight. I'm really enjoying getting to know a different side of you," I said as I smiled up at him.

"I did as well. It was an enjoyable evening. I must get going now. Good night, Elle. I will see you at breakfast," and with that, he kissed my hand and walked off.

I stood there in slight shock for a moment before shaking my head and giving the portrait my password. Sleep came easily tonight. I looked forward to talking with Severus again.

* * *

_**Hello all, the Ministry owls will be coming soon. If there is anyone in specific you would like to see paired up, please let me know.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**nwdani**_


	7. The first of the Ministry Owls

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

* * *

After a well-rested night with Severus and the Marriage Law filling my dreams, I awoke to a new day. The Ministry owls would be coming any day now. They could be as early as today. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I felt myself getting closer to Severus and hoped that even if the Ministry didn't pair us together, that we would be able to gain a good friendship. He deserves a good friend.

As I opened my portrait to head down to the Great Hall, I was started to find Severus there. "Oh! Good morning, Severus," I stammered.

"Good morning to you as well, Elle. I was just about to ask your portrait to get you for me. Would you care to accompany me to the Great Hall for breakfast?" He smirked.

I smiled widely at him and responded in my best Southern Belle accent, "Why sir, I would be delighted." I could swear I saw him holding back a laugh at that, though he simply lifted a corner of his lips and raised an eyebrow at me. Severus offered his arm to me and I gladly took it as we made our way to the Great Hall.

We made idle chat with those around us during the meal. Each time Severus would be within a few inches of me, it seemed as if my skin was alight in fire, as if electricity was coursing through my body. This man absolutely astounded me.

Conversation throughout the table suddenly stopped as a few Ministry owls flew in. Letters were dropped in front of Harry, Hermione, Parvati, and Draco. Before they had a chance to open their letters and see their fate, Professor McGonagall suggested that we all adjourn to our rooms and give our colleagues some time to themselves.

As I stood, I went over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "You're welcome to drop by my rooms if you need to talk. I'll be there for you."

She looked up gratefully at me and nodded her agreement. With that, we all departed to our rooms. As I was about to tell Severus that I would see him later, I found him quickly sweeping out of the Great Hall. _Well, that was interesting. Wonder what's going on with him?_ _Hope he's alright._

I got back to my rooms and didn't know what to do with myself. I realized I hadn't talked to my parents since we had found out the guidelines of the Marriage Law and figured I should at least send them an owl that I loved and missed them. I found myself restless and unknowing of what to do. I knew my brain wouldn't be able to concentrate on lesson plans so I went to my piano and started sight reading some new music. I've never been that great of a piano player. Singing is really my forte, but sometimes I just needed to get my thoughts out on a piano. It helped. About an hour later, I heard a knock at my portrait.

When I got there, I saw Hermione with red-rimmed eyes. I ushered her in quickly. "Oh hun, what's wrong?"

"How could they possibly think I can marry _him_? He's horrible! What are they thinking? There's no way we're compatible. It's just not possible. I just don't know what to think anymore. What am I going to do?" It all came out in a jumbled mess.

"Okay calm down. Speak a little slower. Now, who did they pair you with?" I prodded gently.

"Draco Malfoy! What on earth are they thinking? He's the son of a Death Eater! He put me through hell in school. Oh my God, Harry's going to be so mad!" To say she was freaking out would be putting it mildly.

"Breathe, Hermione. Take a deep breath. I hate to sound cliché here, but it's going to be alright. While it may not seem like it at the moment, the Ministry paired you with the best possible choice for you. I know you don't see that now, but you should think about it and give it a chance. Talk to Draco. He seems to have changed from your school days," I reasoned with her.

"No, I know you're right. I'm just really surprised. I knew they wouldn't pair me with Ron, but I'm just honestly surprised to have gotten Malfoy," she sighed.

"I know you are, hun. I'm sure he's pretty surprised too," I said as we heard a knock on my portrait.

I walked over and opened the portrait a bit to see Draco there.

"Hello, Elle. You haven't by chance seen Granger around have you?" he murmured.

"Yeah, hold on a moment Draco. She's here. Come on in," I stepped aside and let him pass. When he found Hermione he just looked at her. It seemed as if he was at a loss for words.

"Alright guys, you need to talk about this and get it figured out. This is neutral territory for you, so I'm going to trust you to talk like civilized human beings and I'm going to leave you here. I'm probably just going to head outside for a bit. Just let me grab a book and I'll be on my way. And I mean it…talk like civilized human beings. I don't want any curses or hexes thrown in my rooms. You break it, you buy it. And if you hurt my piano or guitar, there will be hell to pay." I smiled at them as I grabbed my book and left.

I made my way downstairs and outside. It was a beautiful day outside and I figured I could enjoy the nice weather and read before I went back inside for lunch. I found a nice shaded area under a tree and lost myself in my book for a while.

A couple hours later and my stomach told me that it was time for lunch. I walked into the Great Hall to see Hermione sitting by Draco and throwing him shy glances and Draco pointedly ignoring the glares that Harry was shooting at him. If looks could kill, I have no doubt in my mind that Draco would be ashes on the ground with the looks Harry was giving him. Parvati was sitting next to Harry attempting to converse with him and didn't seem to be making much headway.

I took a seat beside Severus. "Hello, Elle."

"Hello, Severus," I answered quietly. I was distracted by the tension emanating between Harry and Draco.

"This could very well prove to be an eventful lunch," Severus stated. The man had a point.

"Agreed. I almost expect to see laser beams to be shot out of Harry's eyes at Draco any moment now," I noted.

Severus let out a small chuckle beside me, "Indeed. I'm not sure Draco knows how to defend against that. Hermione very well could become a widow before she's even wed."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'm not sure how the Ministry would take that," I joked.

After an amusing lunch, I made my way back to my rooms to make sure there wasn't any damage from Hermione and Draco's talk. Luckily, it seemed as if they were able to refrain from breaking any of my belongings. Thank goodness for that.

I felt a migraine coming on so I walked to the Hospital Wing to ask Madame Pomfrey for a headache potion. I knew from experience that the potion wouldn't completely take my migraine away but would dampen it enough for me to fall asleep and sleep it off.

With my potion in hand, I went back to my room and did just that. The potion was enough to take the edge off my migraine enough for me to get some sleep.

* * *

**Hello all!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and let me know what you think. I see a lot of hits on my story and would really like to know if you're enjoying it so far. Also, I'm completely open to any suggestions anyone has as to what they would like to see in my story.**

**nwdani**


	8. What's my fate?

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

_**This is an edit of the original chapter I had up. Once again, a very special thanks to my amazing new beta, Lupin's Mistress. :)**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy, though I wasn't surprised as going to bed with a migraine always does that to me. Luckily for me, a shower helped. After the relaxing shower, I made my way down to the Great Hall and took the open seat next to Severus. Glancing across the table, I spotted Hermione sitting next to Draco talking quietly. _Looks like they're making headway. Good. Harry seriously needs to get past whatever his issue with Draco is. It's not like it's going to change the fact that the Ministry paired them together. Honestly!_

I was brought out of my reverie by Severus asking me a question, "What happened to you last night? You weren't at dinner."

I chuckled lightly, "Miss me?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Merely noticed it was quiet without your mindless chatter."

"Mmm, if you say so." I smiled and added, "I had a migraine last night, so I took a headache potion and went to bed."

"I have a migraine potion if you need it. These dunderheads we call students have often given me migraines in my years of teaching. I've found that the headache potion doesn't particularly help with a full on migraine. I've modified the potion to make sure it does. Next time, you are welcome to ask for some if you need it," he told me.

_Progress!_

"Really? That'd be great! It'd be nice to not be out of commission for a good part of the day. Thank you, Severus," I replied gratefully. This would really make my life much easier.

His reply was cut off by Ministry owls flying in. Envelopes were dropped in front of both of us. I stared at mine for a moment, wordlessly, and then chanced a glance at Severus who was opening his. Before I could get a chance to ask him who he was paired with, his chair scraped the floor and he was rushing out of the Great Hall. I frowned to myself. _Well that was weird. He must not be happy with the Ministry's choice for him_.

I looked back down at my own envelope and held it for a moment longer before finally opening it carefully. This envelope held my future and I was terrified of what it contained.

_Dear Miss Billette,_

_The ministry would like to congratulate you on your betrothal to:_

_Name: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Age: 37_

_Status: Half Blood_

_Please review the Marriage Law guidelines below._

_1. All witches and wizards between the ages of 19 and 60 are required to comply with the Marriage Law._

_2. Every citizen that this law affects, whether currently in the country or not, shall be sent an official owl with a form to fill out. You must place one drop of blood on the signature line. This will help the experts within the ministry to connect you to your soul mate._

_3. Within a week, you will receive another owl from the Ministry which will give you the name of your betrothed._

_4. Once you receive the name of your betrothed, you have 3 months in which to marry._

_5. Once married, each couple must copulate weekly. To ensure that the couple is copulating on a weekly basis, without contraceptives (both muggle and magical), a binding ritual is stated along with the marriage ceremony. The first night of marriage must involve intercourse to seal the magical contract. Failure to adhere with this rule will have the consequences of a fine. The couple will also be forced to engage in sexual activity in the presence of an audience. Failure to conform to fidelity will result in painful blisters in the genital area. Infidelity is now a crime. Those married will be fined and imprisoned._

_6. The couple will be required to produce a magical child within 2 years with a second magical child within 5 years of the marriage._

_7. As always, divorce within the British magical world is illegal._

_8. All those who cannot conceive are exempt from the act. However, Healer documentation is required for exemption._

_9. None of the produced children may be given up for adoption. Failure to adhere to this will result in imprisonment. If by any chance, a family cannot care for the children financially, the Ministry will support all income and necessities._

_10. If any witch or wizard flees the country while the law is in effect, (pureblood or muggle born unless they are of dual citizenship) they will face a loss of magical powers._

_11. Magical spells and potions may not be used on a child at any time. This includes potions for twins, triplets, boys or girls and the like. Magic used on children during their time in the womb may have dire consequences._

_Please contact your betrothed and discuss your arrangements. You have 3 months from this date in which to marry your bethrothed._

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda Cussler_

_Magical Law Department_

Wow. Was I really that lucky as to get Severus? _Thank God it's not some creepy old guy!_ I started to smile a bit when it hit me. As soon as Severus had read his letter, he'd swept out of the Great Hall. _He doesn't want me. He's not happy the Ministry paired us. Why would he be? He can do so much better._ I sat there just staring at my letter.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Hermione, "Hey, Elle, are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just going to go to my rooms. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast," I responded while standing.

I got to my rooms and just sat down on my couch. _He doesn't want me. He doesn't want me._ The thought just kept running through my mind over and over again. I sat there for a long time, just thinking about it. I missed lunch but seeing as I didn't think I could face him yet knowing he wasn't happy to be paired off with me, I didn't care. Skipping lunch was one thing, but I couldn't forgo dinner. Not when my stomach was aching with hunger. I slowly made my way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

I found an empty seat by Hermione and took it, figuring that Severus wouldn't want to deal with me tonight, not after finding out he was going to have to marry someone he didn't want.

After eating a few bites, I heard Hermione trying to get my attention and looked up to show I was listening.

"How are you doing, Elle?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I'm fine. Thank you, Hermione. Just thinking." I replied.

"So, who'd you get?" She inquired.

I wasn't really in the mood to discuss my current situation with anyone. "I'll tell you later," I said. "I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm going to go back to my room. I'll talk to you later, Hermione," I told her. I just wasn't in the right mindset to carry on a conversation with her about Severus.

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," That said, I went back to my rooms.

Once there, I changed into my pajamas and just laid in bed, tears slowly slipping from my eyes. At some point, I fell asleep.


	9. And all shall fade

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *********

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

**_Once again, thank you to my awesome beta, Lupin's Mistress, for being absolutely amazing!_**

* * *

Waking up to a tear induced headache is not my definition of fun. I lay in bed wondering why on earth I fell asleep crying, when it hits me: _ He doesn't want me_. I wanted to stay in bed. Getting up and going down to the Great Hall just for him to reject me again wasn't something I wanted to experience at the moment.

Still, I dragged myself out of bed and into my bathroom for a shower. In the shower I just stood there, head tipped back, letting the water hit my face. I would have stood there for an hour if I hadn't heard someone knocking on my portrait. I grabbed a towel and my bathrobe, before heading out to open the portrait. I was surprised to find Hermione on the other side.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from your shower. I was just worried about you since you weren't at breakfast and you didn't seem quite right at dinner last night," Hermione gushed out.

"No, it's fine. I needed to get out anyway. I was getting a little pruney," I said with a small smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "Come on in and have a seat. I'm going to go put some clothes on."

She nodded and came in to sit on my couch. I walked into my room to get dressed and took my time before heading back out to Hermione.

"So…" I mumbled when I returned.

"Alright, let's just cut to the chase here, who did you get?" she blurted out.

I looked at her surprised at her outburst before responding, "Severus."

Her eyes grew wide and she took a moment to compose herself before she spoke again, "Snape? They paired you with Snape? What were they thinking?"

I looked down, suddenly interested in the floor. "I don't know, but they did. I was actually pleasantly surprised at first."

"What? Why? How?" she questioned incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I be? He's smart, brave, loyal, he's got this amazingly silky voice, and his hands…have you seen his hands? I bet he could do amazing things with those hands," my voice must have been dreamy as I listed his qualities, but it changed when I thought back to his refusal of me, "It doesn't matter though. He doesn't want me."

Hermione sat there shocked, she didn't seem to know what to think, but then with a thoughtful look, she did her best to reassure me, "I'm not sure that's the case."

"We got our letters at the same time. As soon as he read his, he stormed out. What else could it be?" I asked her miserably.

"I don't know, Elle. I don't know. It just doesn't make sense. I mean, I know he's not happy about being forced to marry but he seemed to like you. Well, as much as Snape can like someone," she told me.

"I thought we were becoming friends, but now I really don't know what to think."

"Well, you've got three months to get it figured out. Let's not dwell on it right now," she assured me.

We sat and talked until lunch time. When my stomach growled, Hermione convinced me to go with her to the Great Hall. Once there, I sat by Hermione and tried not to pay attention to anything else around me. This proved harder than I first thought, because halfway through my meal, I felt someone looking at me. I raised my eyes from my plate and was met with Severus' eyes and his blank face. I blushed and looked back down to my plate. I sat there for a few more minutes before mumbling my goodbyes to Hermione and heading back to my rooms.

I've always found that music helps to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. After everything that's happened, it's what I needed. I found my guitar and dug out my chord sheets. I pushed everything else away and focused on the songs as I began to sing

_And All Shall Fade__  
__The Flowers of Spring__  
__The World and all the Sorrows__  
__At the heart of everything_

_but still it stays__  
__the butterfly sings__  
__and opens purple summer__  
__with a flutter of its wings_

_The earth will wave with corn__  
__the grey-fly choir will mourn__  
__And mares will neigh__  
__With Stallions that they mate__  
__Foals they've born_

_And all shall know the wonder of purple summer..._

_And yet i wait__  
__the swallow brings__  
__a song too hard to follow__  
__that no one else can sing_

_the fences sway__  
__the porches swing__  
__the clouds begin to thunder__  
__crickets wander murmuring_

_the earth will wave with corn__  
__the grey-fly choir will mourn__  
__and mares with neigh__  
__with stallions that they mate__  
__foals they've born_

_And all shall know the wonder__  
__I will sing the song of purple summer._

_And all shall know the wonder__  
__I will sing the song of purple summer._

_All shall know the wonder of purple summer..._

I let the last chord fade in the air as sat there thinking over my life since I'd arrived at Hogwarts. My life had completely turned upside-down. Life was completely different. _I_ was completely different.

* * *

The next couple of weeks blurred together: between writing lesson plans, talking with Hermione, and playing my guitar, I was able to sufficiently distract myself from the matter at hand. Another distraction came about a week before classes. I got a floo call from my best friend, John.

"Hey, Boo, I feel like I haven't talked with you in far too long. I have so much to tell you!" he gushed.

I laughed at him. "Oh you do, do you?" He could definitely make me laugh. I missed him so much.

"Yes! Ok, so I decided that you're way too far away from me and that needs to change. I've decided to move to London and try my hand at acting there. I'm hoping it'll be better than in Kansas City. Maybe they'll think of my accent as a novelty or something, but I can do a mean British accent if I need to. Maybe I can get a teaching job there as well. Plus, I need to be near my best friend. I'm going through withdrawals here. I'm not okay with this," I could practically picture him pouting.

"You'll definitely be close enough to apparate to Hogsmeade and come see me if you do that. It'd be nice to see you. I'd love to be able to see my best friend more often." The thought of actually seeing my best friend put a smile on my face.

"Agreed! Anyway, I'm kind of already in London and I want to see you…like yesterday."

"That can be arranged. I can meet you in Hogsmeade in about an hour or so. Does that sound alright?" I asked.

"That will be sufficient. One hour. Okay, love you, bye," he sang.

I laughed again. "Love you, bye," I sang back.

I walked into Hogsmeade a while later to meet John. I didn't have to wait long before I saw him. I smiled when I caught his attention and was soon almost knocked over when he practically jumped on me.

"Elle! I missed you so much, Boo," he said excitedly once he pulled back.

I smiled at him. "I missed you too. You have no idea how happy I am that you're moving to London."

"Oh I think I have an idea." He smiled back.

We spend the rest of the day catching up. We spend hours talking about anything and everything. We briefly talked about the Marriage Law, but when he saw my sad face, he quickly changed the subject. It was so nice to see my best friend again and take my mind off of the upcoming school year and Severus. He's one of those people that can make me feel better about myself without even trying.

After John's visit, I made the trek back up to Hogwarts and to my rooms and went to bed.


	10. A step in the right direction

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *********

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

_**This is the beta'd version of Chapter 10 :) Thanks again to the wonderful **_**Lupin's Mistress_ for being so amazing!_**

* * *

I woke up the following morning with a renewed sense of self-worth and decided that I needed to take control of both my life and the situation at hand. I decided then and there that I absolutely needed to talk with Severus and figure out what we were going to do. We needed to make wedding plans. Despite his unhappiness, the Ministry had made their choice for us and there was nothing we could do, but go along with it.

Fully decided as I was, I quickly dressed myself and then strode down to the Great Hall with purpose. I found an open seat beside Severus and took it. He stiffened for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing.

I took a few bites of my breakfast, mentally preparing myself, before turning to him, "We need to talk."

"Indeed," he replied stiffly.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments before I responded, "Will you come by my rooms after breakfast is over so we can discuss our situation?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"If I must," he said curtly.

_Wonderful. This is going to be tough._ I wouldn't let him get to me. I sighed briefly, "Thank you. I will see you in a bit, then." With that, I quietly finished my breakfast and excused myself, headed back to my rooms to await Severus.

* * *

It felt like I had been sitting there for hours waiting for Severus, even though I knew it had only been about half an hour, when I finally heard a knock on the portrait and opened it to let Severus in.

"Hi. Please make yourself comfortable," I told him, meekly, and let him head inside.

He nodded and took a seat on the couch quietly while I sat in the armchair. We sat in the awkward silence for a few minutes until we both decided to break the silence at the same time.

"So," he began.

"I..." I said.

We both stopped. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Please, continue," he told me.

I collected my thoughts before responding, "I'm sorry. I know I'm not your first choice, but I think the Ministry paired us together for a reason. I promise to do my best to make you happy. Even if that means staying out of your way."

He looked at me for a moment, as if he were looking straight into my soul. "Is that what you think?" He asked at long last.

I was surprised by his question. "Well, yes. When we got our letters, you seemed angry. You just stormed out."

He chuckled darkly, "I was angry. I'm not happy with the Marriage Law, but I had enjoyed the time we had together getting to know one another. The letter made this entire situation, this idea that we have to get married to a person of their choosing far more real to me. Suddenly it wasn't' just an idea, it had been presented to me. I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I was…am pleased that they paired me with you, but I would have preferred to get to know you in my own time and court you over a period of time. This isn't the way this should happen."

I'm sure the shock was evident on my face. "So you're not upset that the Ministry paired us together?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before responding, "No. It's bittersweet. I enjoy spending time with you. I just wish that we could have taken our time getting into all of this rather than being rushed into it."

For the first time since I received the letter from the Ministry, I felt hope spring up in my chest. I was relieved and excited that this man wanted me.

I smiled at him. "Well, I suppose we'll have the rest of our lives to get to know each other. I'd like to think that regardless of Ministry laws, we would have gotten to that point eventually. I am happy, however, that we were paired," I answered.

I could swear I saw the corner of his mouth lift in a brief smile. "I am glad we are in agreement," he told me.

"I know we should be discussing the wedding and all of those arrangements, but, maybe we should get to know each other a bit more first," I suggested.

He nodded, thoughtfully. "Would you accompany me out to dinner tonight? I would like to start getting to know you properly before the students arrive in a couple days."

"I would love to," I beamed at him. This was going much better than I had anticipated. I couldn't believe that it had all been just a misunderstanding, that there had been absolutely no reason for us to no have been talking and getting to know each other since the arrival of the letters.

Our conversation was going so well, then I remembered that I had been in Hogsmeade with John yesterday and I should probably tell Severus about it. I'd had men in the past get jealous at my friendship with John before and didn't want Severus to hear about John from someone else and take it the wrong way.

"You should know that I went to Hogsmeade yesterday and met with someone. I was with my best friend, John. Before you worry about it though, I wanted to let you know about it and let you know he is in now way, shape, or form competition for you. He's gay and is not remotely attracted to me, nor am I attracted to him," I told him.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you have John here and that I don't have to worry about him hitting on you. I will see you at lunch," he told me before standing and leaving through the portrait.

I sat there, stunned, for a moment before smiling brightly.

* * *

Lunch time came and I sat by Severus again, making small talk. It felt good, right, to be talking to him again. I caught Hermione's eye halfway through lunch and gave her a small smile, receiving one in return. It seemed as though things were starting to go my way.

After lunch, Severus walked me to my rooms and let me know that he would be back to get me at six. I had five hours to kill. I tried to entertain myself for the time I had to wait until I had to get ready.

I decided to take a shower to wash my hair and took my time in the shower before getting out and drying my hair. I felt like a teenager again, I was so giddy. I put on a little makeup before getting dressed and waiting on my couch for Severus. I didn't have to wait long before I heard Severus knock on the portrait.

"Hello, Severus," I smiled shyly.

"Hello, Elle. You look lovely," he told me.

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for me to take and we walked to the apparation point. "Hold tight."

We left the ground with a pop and appeared in Muggle London. It had been a few years since I had been here.

Severus took my hand and led me a few blocks away to a small restaurant. "I'm in the mood for Italian, is that acceptable?" he asked me.

"That sounds very acceptable," I grinned up at him. He led us inside the restaurant.

Dinner with Severus was nice. The food tasted wonderful and we were really getting to know each other better. I felt like he was really starting to open up to me. After we'd finished our meal, we stayed in the restaurant for another hour, just talking.

"If it is alright with you, I feel we need to discuss details about our wedding soon," Severus stated after we left the restaurant.

"I think that's a good idea. Would you like to come up to my rooms to discuss it?" At once I could see how this could give him the wrong idea about inviting him into my rooms. "I want to be comfortable and take notes on what we decide." I clarified for him.

"Agreed," he simply said. With that, Severus apparated us back to the gates of Hogwarts and we walked back up to my rooms.

When we got to my rooms, I grabbed some parchment and a quill to take notes on details for the wedding.

"Do you have any preferences about a date?" I asked.

Severus thought for a moment before responding, "I would prefer sooner rather than later. Students will be here soon and if we wait too long into term, we will both be overly stressed with classes."

"That's a valid point. What do you think of having it in three weeks? It will be far enough into term that the students will be comfortable with the classes, but not so far in that it would be too stressful to take time off," I mentioned after some contemplation.

"That would be acceptable. Would you prefer to take the week off before to finalize details or would you rather take the week after off for a honeymoon?" he enquired.

I smiled slightly, "I'd rather we have a honeymoon if that's alright with you."

He nodded.

We spent a couple hours figuring out the larger details of our wedding. At the end of those hours, we came to a few decisions: We decided to hold it in the Great Hall and to take our honeymoon in Greece. We had also decided to have Severus move into my rooms after the wedding as my rooms were more centrally located between our classrooms. At the end of our night, I felt like we had made great progress toward our future.

Severus stood and stretched a bit once we'd finished. I got up with him and walked to the portrait with him.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Elle," he told me before he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Good night, Severus," I smiled at him. He nodded and walked away.

I stood there watching his retreating form for a moment before closing the portrait. After, I walked into my bedroom and changed for bed. As I lay in bed, I couldn't help but smile and think about my day. Just yesterday, I had been so sure that he was not happy with me but now everything was different and I was very pleased with the change in the situation.


	11. Details, Details

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *********

_This is my first story, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave suggestions, but go easy on me. I'm definitely not an English major. Reviews are definitely helpful ;)_

_**Hello all! I'm currently enjoying my Spring Break. We're finally done singing and we're headed to the beach at South Padre Island! I've been able to write a bit during my free time on the bus, so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

I woke up the next day with a bright smile on my face, feeling wonderful and ready to take on the world. I was still in awe that yesterday had gone so well. I was excited to get to know Severus more and get started on our journey of married life. While I didn't know exactly what to expect from it all, I felt really good about it.

I realized after lying in bed for a few minutes that I hadn't talked to my parents in about a week and they needed to be updated on my life. I figured a quick text message would suffice for the moment. After texting my parents, I decided a fast shower was in order before breakfast. I rushed out of excitement. I couldn't wait to see Severus. Today was our last day of freedom before all of the students came and I wanted to make the most of my time with Severus. Today was as good a day as any to get some of the finer details of the wedding preparation and future life details planned.

I made my way down to the Great Hall with a bit of a skip in my step. I was truly excited to see Severus.

I got to the Great Hall and was pleased to see an open seat beside Severus and sat in it. I caught Hermione's eye across the table and sent her a smile. She returned it before turning her attention to Draco. I couldn't help seeing Harry scowl at them out of the corner of my eye. I didn't think much of it though and turned to see Severus looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look on his face. I simply told him 'good morning' before grabbing a bagel and some cream cheese and pouring myself some water and a cup of coffee.

"You certainly seem to be in a pleasant mood today," Severus told me.

I smiled up at him, "Of course I am. I had a wonderful day with you yesterday and I was looking forward to seeing you again."

"Indeed," was his simple reply.

"Would it be alright if we took some time today to discuss some more details about the wedding and whatnot?" I asked, suddenly shy.

"That would be agreeable."

"Alright. I will see you in a few minutes," I said as I stood. I gave his shoulder a squeeze as I walked out and made my way back up to my rooms.

I got out a pen and paper to take notes on as I waited for Severus. A few minutes later, Severus was knocking on my portrait.

"Come on in," I told him as I stepped aside to let him enter.

He nodded as he stepped in and took a seat. I sat across from him and fidgeted with my paper and pen for a moment before looking up and meeting Severus' eyes.

I gave him a small smile and started speaking. "There are a few things we need to get figured out: we need to decide on a location, wedding party, honeymoon location, living situation, and so much more," I gushed out.

He looked at me for a moment before responding, "I would prefer a small ceremony with only close friends and family. Perhaps on the front lawn. The castle might make a nice background."

I felt like he was reading my mind. "I think that sounds wonderful, but will Muggles be able to attend? My dad's side of the family are Muggles. The ones that I am close with know about magic and the others don't need to be invited."

"I'm sure I could arrange that with Minerva," he told me with a small smirk. "As for the wedding party, I would prefer if we each only had one or two. I would like Draco to stand with me as he is my godson."

I thought it over for a moment before responding, "I think Draco is a good choice for you. I want John as a man of honor. We've been friends for a long time and I can't imagine not having him as my man of honor."

"I take no issue with that. He clearly means a lot to you. Now, I will take care of the honeymoon. As for living, for now, I would suggest that we live in your rooms during the school term, at least for the time being, as they are more centrally located between our classrooms. Later, we can look into buying a house in Hogsmeade. I believe most other things can be figured out as we go," he told me.

I couldn't help but think about how absolutely amazing this man was. I beamed up at him. "You are a genius," I told him simply.

He gave me a small smile before responding, "I'm glad you think so."

I realized then that he had a nice smile. I hoped to see more of those in the future, even if it was only in private.

"Would you accompany me to Diagon Alley today? I have some errands to run," Severus stated.

"I would love to. I actually need a few things from the bookstore."

We walked just outside the gates of the castle. Severus wrapped his arms around me and apparated us to Diagon Alley.

"I need to visit Gringotts. I will find you in the bookstore if that is alright," Severus told me.

"Sounds good to me," I responded.

He gave me a small smile and turned toward Gringotts. I thoroughly enjoyed the view of his backside as he walked away.

I walked into the bookstore to browse. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew, Severus was beside me, talking.

"I apologize that I took so long, Elle. I had a difficult time locating something in my vault," he explained.

I smiled up at him, "It's not a problem. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Indeed. Are you ready for lunch?" he asked me politely, quickly changing the subject.

"I could go for some lunch," I happily replied.

"Good. Would you prefer to eat here or in Muggle London?" he inquired.

I thought for a moment before responding, "I could actually go for some McDonald's if that's alright. I didn't realize how much I would miss a cheeseburger and fries."

He chuckled at me, "McDonald's it is, then."

I must have really missed American food more than I thought because that fast food meal tasted absolutely amazing.

After lunch, Severus and I went back to Diagon Alley to pick up some potions ingredients for his personal stores before going back to the castle.

I had an absolutely wonderful day with my betrothed and was truly looking forward to getting to know him and spend the rest of my life with him. I couldn't wait for my family to meet him. I was really starting to fall for him.


	12. Lakeside Picnic

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment**********

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! I just got back from the choir trip to South Padre Island. I had a wonderful time, but I'm so glad to be back. If only I didn't have to go back to classes.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and reviews are like applause…and I'm like Tinkerbelle…I need applause to live!

* * *

Today was the day the students would be coming back to Hogwarts. I was nervous and excited. I felt ready to teach and really hoped that the students would enjoy the music classes. I was also looking forward to spending my day with Severus before greeting the students at the Welcoming Feast.

I got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I saw that Hermione and Draco were seated near Severus and took the open seat between them.

"Good morning," I told them all.

"Good morning, Elle," Hermione pleasantly replied while Draco and Severus nodded.

I fixed my plate and coffee and placed my free hand on Severus' knee. I felt him stiffen. As I was about to remove my hand, I felt his hand join mine on his knee and hold it. I gave him a smile before turning to Hermione as she started to ask me a question.

I wanted to ask if you would be one of my bridesmaids," she asked. "I was going to ask Harry to stand with me, but I'm not sure he will even attend. I don't know how many more glares I can take from him," she added with a growing frown.

I felt truly bad for her. She didn't deserve this treatment from her best friend for something that wasn't even her fault in the first place. "That's his loss, Hermione. I know you're just really getting to know Draco as he is now, but I can already see that he is good for you. You will make each other happy. If Harry can't see that, then he's blind and clearly needs new glasses."

"Thank you, Elle. That means a lot to me to hear that. I really appreciate you being such a good friend to me," she told me.

I smiled at her, "Anytime."

I finished my breakfast and asked Severus to come by my rooms later if he would like. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

* * *

It was nearly lunchtime when I heard a knock on my portrait. I opened the portrait to see Severus holding a blanket and a basket.

"Hello, Elle. Would you consent to joining me for a picnic outside for lunch?" he asked somewhat nervously.

I grinned widely at him. "I would love to," I said as I climbed out of the portrait to join him.

Severus held my hand as we walked outside to the grounds for our picnic. I was pleasantly surprised by his show of affection.

We reached a nice spot beneath a tree beside the lake after a few more minutes of walking. Severus laid out the blanket and set out the food as I looked at the lake. I couldn't help but lose myself to my thought of all that has happened since I moved to Hogwarts as I looked over the peaceful water.

"Care to join me?" Severus silkily whispered in my ear, breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned to him and smiled before sitting on the blanket.

We had a lovely meal, wonderfully prepared by the House Elves. When we finished our dessert, I started cleaning our mess. I was interrupted by Severus' cough. I turned to him and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Severus was down on one knee holding a small ring box.

"Elle, I know the situation in which we have been thrown is less than ideal. However, I find that I am most pleased to have been paired with you. You bring out a side of me that I thought was forever gone. After playing the part of the cold, unfeeling spy for so long, I never thought that I could be truly happy. Being with you has made me unbelievably so.

"I am not the type of man to wear my emotions on my sleeve, but I promise that I will try to tell you every day how much you make me happy and how much you mean to me. I know that we don't really have a choice but to get married, but I would like to believe that we would have gotten there on our own eventually.

"I am asking you now if you will consent to be my wife, the mother of my children, my partner in life, and hopefully my love. Not because you have to, but because you want to." With that, he opened the ring box that held a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

I felt tears in my eyes as I tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. I settled for nodding as much as I could.

I noticed Severus sigh with relief as he smiled and placed the ring on my finger. It resized itself to fit my finger perfectly.

Severus stood and pulled me with him, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Elle," he told me as he kissed my lips sweetly.

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes, "No, Severus. Thank _you_."

We stood there for a few moments just enjoying on another's company before going back to the castle, hand in hand, to spend time together before the students came for dinner.


	13. Day 1 of classes

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *****

Ok, so I've gotten a few comments about how Snape is OOC…I know. My thought on this is that for the most part, during the reign of Voldemort, he had to play the part of the cold Death Eater. Personally, I don't think he's truly that cold. Yes, he's closed off and hides his emotions, but I don't think he's a truly bad person.

Anyway, I'm sorry I've taken awhile to update, I've been busy with classes this week and I had a job interview at a really good school district. It went well and I'll find out in about a week if I get a second interview with the superintendent...so keep your fingers crossed for me!

Also, I'm working on another story, it's a Twilight one with Paul/OC and I'll start posting it soon.

So, I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

I sat at the Head Table between Severus and Hermione. I couldn't help but glance at my ring. It was truly beautiful. Severus caught me looking at it and gave me a tiny smile and held my hand below the table, his thumb running over the ring.

Once the sorting was finished, Professor McGonagall stood to make announcements before the feast began.

"Hello everyone and welcome to what I sincerely hope will be a wonderful year. As you can see, there are a few new faces at the Head Table. Before I introduce them, I want to make you aware of some changes in the curriculum," she began.

"First of all, all students with a wizarding background will be required to take Muggle Studies every year." This was interrupted by loud groans coming mostly from the Slytherin table to which McGonagall sent a glare that quickly shut them up. "Likewise, students of a Muggle background will be required to take Wizarding Studies every year. Many of the prejudices between Muggle-born students and those of a pure blood background are born of ignorance and it is my hope as well as the Ministry of Magic's hope that knowledge about each other from an early age in school will help put a stop to them," McGonagall said.

The students seemed to agree with that assessment and nodded.

"Also, to further expose you to culture, there will be music classes. There will be a Music History/Appreciation class for each level that is required as well as electives of Music Theory and Composition as well as choir and optional voice lessons," Professor McGonagall added. As she said this, there were murmurs among the students.

"Now, let me introduce you to the new staff. We have: Harry Potter teaching flying, Hermione Granger teaching Muggle Studies, Draco Malfoy teaching Potions, Parvati Patil teaching Divination, Charlie Weasley teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Susan Bones teaching Wizarding Studies, and Elle Billette teaching Music. I expect all of you to treat each and every Professor with respect. Let me also make it perfectly clear that all true Death Eaters are either dead or in prison. The staff and I will not tolerate any accusations," she noted.

"In further business, there will be a New Years' Ball this year for years four through seven. More information will be given later. As always, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Now, please enjoy your meal," Professor McGonagall finished.

With dinner finished, I went back to my rooms while Severus went to check on his Slytherins. A couple hours later, I opened my portrait door to let him in.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by," he said.

"Of course not. You're welcome here at any time. You'll be living here soon, anyway," I smiled up at him.

"Indeed."

We spent time just talking and enjoying being with each other until I yawned.

"I'm exhausted. I should probably get to sleep," I started. I took a moment to collect myself before continuing. "You're more than welcome to stay over tonight if you would like," I finished shyly.

He smirked a bit as he responded. "As much as I would love to, I must get down to my chambers and make myself available to my House in case they need anything tonight. I will stop by in the morning to escort you to breakfast, though, if that is agreeable," he told me.

"I would like that," I said with a small smile. I understood that he needed to be available to the Slytherins but I couldn't help but feel a small bit of disappointment.

As promised, Severus was patiently waiting to escort me to breakfast the next morning as I stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Shall we?" he inquired as he offered his arm to me.

"We shall," I smiled up at him, taking his proffered arm.

As we walked into the Great Hall, conversations seemed to stop all around. I could feel Severus tense and I squeezed his arm to comfort him. He looked down at me and gave me a small nod before continuing our way up to the Head Table.

Once we got sat down, Professor McGonagall stood to make an announcement.

"Good morning. As you can see, the Ministry's new Marriage Law has affected some of our staff. In a few weeks, Professor Granger and Professor Malfoy, Professor Billette and Professor Snape, and Professor Potter and Professor Patil will all be married, respectively. Please be respectful of their privacy as they abide by the Ministry's laws. That is all. Enjoy your breakfast," she said.

I placed my hand on Severus' knee in a show of comfort and support as I ate my breakfast and was rewarded with his tense posture relaxing a bit. The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch and soon it was time for our first classes of the term.

Severus held my hand on his knee and squeezed it before speaking, "Good luck with your classes, Elle."

"Thank you," I told him as we both stood to leave for our classes.

The first day of classes went well and the following weeks passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was the week before my wedding. I felt truly ready to marry Severus and was excited to take that step with him.


	14. Wedding Ceremony

**_So I had some inspiration earlier and some free time on my hands and decided to go ahead and write this chapter. The ceremony is an adapted Celtic wedding ceremony. Hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_As always, I don't own Harry Potter...I merely play with the characters for my own enjoyment._**

**_Also, thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews! It definitely puts a bright smile on my face every time I get an email notice about another one. Thank you as well to all those who have added me to their Favorite Stories, Author, or to Story Alert and Author Alert. I'm so glad you enjoy my story!_**

**_Here it is:_**

* * *

Today was my wedding day. I was nervous as hell. Over the past month and a half, I had gotten to know Severus. Despite my initial misgivings about the Marriage Law, I truly felt that the Ministry had made the right choice for me.

Did I love Severus? No. Not yet at least. I could certainly feel myself falling for him. I knew that I would eventually and I certainly hoped that he would feel the same. He may not have been the most outwardly affectionate person, but he was mine. It felt good to know that in a few short hours, I would be able to call him 'mine' for the rest of my life.

Around ten that morning, my mom, Jamie, and Hermione arrived in my rooms to help me prepare for my wedding.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married. I hope you're as happy with Severus as I am with your dad," my mom cried.

"Me too, Mom. He's a good man and I know he will treat me right," I told her as I hugged her.

It seemed to take forever to get ready. My mom curled and twisted my hair into some amazing hairstyle while Hermione put a light amount of makeup on my face. Finally, I heard a knock on my portrait. John opened the portrait to reveal my dad.

He beamed at me for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking. "Well, princess, it's time to get a move on. Are you ready?" he asked.

I smiled at him and gave him a big hug, "More than ready. I love you, Daddy. And you too, mom."

The walk with my dad out to the grounds flew by and before I knew it, I was standing with my dad before the Ministry official and Severus.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Elle and Severus. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time," the official began.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Severus and Elle have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing," he continued.

"Elle, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" he asked.

"Yes, it is true," I answered.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" the official asked.

"She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings," Daddy said.

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for magic is with you always. Severus, I have not the right to bind thee to Elle, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand," the official said.

"It is my wish," Severus said as he placed his ring in my hand.

"Elle, if it be your wish for Severus to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." I placed the ring on Severus' finger.

The official continued, "Elle, I have not the right to bind thee to Severus, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish," I said as I placed my ring in Severus' hand.

"Severus, if it be your wish for Elle to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." Severus then placed the ring onto my left ring finger.

The official turned to Severus and continued, "Severus, please repeat after me: I Severus Tobias Snape, in the name of love and magic, take thee, Elle Katherine Billette, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

I felt as if I would cry as Severus repeated his vows.

The official then turned to me and continued, "Elle, please repeat after me: I Elle Katherine Billette in the name of love and magic, take thee, Severus Tobias Snape, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

I felt a few tears actually fall as I repeated my vows and I could faintly hear my family and our friends sniffling and holding back tears.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love and magic so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you," the official finished. And with that, we had completed our wedding ritual. All that was left of the day would be to celebrate our union with our family and friends and then to 'consummate' the marriage that night.

I was looking forward to my first night as Madam Snape and all the privileges that title entailed. I truly couldn't wait to 'officially' and fully become his wife.


	15. Wedding Night

******As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that you may recognize!******

**Warning...LEMON! This is the Wedding Night...if you're not comfortable with lemons, please don't read this chapter.**

Sorry it took me so long to get this up...it's been a busy couple of weeks. I had an interview with a superintendent of a school and accepted a position. I will be teaching 5th-7th grade vocal music next year!

* * *

The reception lasted a few hours and by the time Severus started scowling at anyone that would approach us, I thought it best to call it a night. I dragged Severus with me to say goodbye to my family and once that was done, Severus dragged me out of the room with a hasty 'goodnight' to our guests.

We quickly made our way to our room, but once we got there, we both seemed to lose all thought. Nerves definitely got in the way. After a few minutes of awkwardly standing around, Severus offered to get us each a glass of wine to calm us down.

We sat for a few more minutes sipping our wine quietly before I stood up. Severus looked at me confusedly.

"Will you unzip my dress?" I asked, shyly. "I need to change out of this. I'll meet you in the bedroom if that's alright."

After a moment, Severus cleared his throat and responded, "Yes. Of course."

I walked into the bathroom and removed my dress. I found the emerald green negligee that Hermione had bought me for tonight. She insisted that Severus would love the green on me. I hoped she was right.

After a few minutes, I worked up my courage and walked into the bedroom to find Severus lounging on the bed reading in just black silk pajama bottoms. I was pleasantly surprised to see that his chest was toned. There was a small spattering of dark hair around his nipples and a line that led down to his pants. There were a few scars on his chest and stomach and I hoped to eventually find out where he had gotten them.

He may not be a traditionally handsome man, but in my eyes, he was beautiful. With his dark hair, toned body, and aquiline nose, he looked like a Greek god to me.

I stood in the doorway for a moment before Severus looked up at me. I felt inadequate under his scrutinizing gaze. I had never had the perfect body and had never really been truly comfortable. My chest was too large, my thighs too thick, and I had a little extra flab on my arms and stomach. I was quickly rethinking my decision to wear the negligee.

Severus must have seen the discomfort on my face as he put his book away and walked over to me. He grabbed my hands and held them up near his face. I couldn't help but look at the ground. Severus lifted my chin to force me to meet his eyes.

"You are beautiful," he told me.

Rather than argue with him, I simply replied, "Thank you," and gave him a small smile.

Severus met me with a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly became more passionate as I felt Severus turn us around and lead me to the bed. The kiss only broke when my legs reached the bed and I fell back. I scooted back on the bed and Severus followed, leaning over me.

His lips met mine in another sultry kiss before he broke it off, his lips traveling down my neck. His lips made their way down my neck, across my collar bone, and finally attached themselves to my nipple as his hand found its way up my body to my other breast. I couldn't help the moan that escaped.

My hands made their way up Severus' arms to his shoulders and finally to his hair as he continued his assault on my nipples. Severus' hand left my breast and ran along the line of my body; along my hips and down my leg where it stilled on my inner thigh.

I could feel my body reacting to his every touch and it sent shivers down my spine. His lips made their way back up my neck and finally met mine in a steamy kiss. I was suddenly aware of the evidence of his arousal poking my inner thigh. I wrapped my legs around him and ground core against his cock and was rewarded with a moan from both of us.

"You look amazing, but you're wearing far too much for my liking at the moment," he told me.

I smiled at him. "As are you. Maybe we should fix that," I suggested.

"Indeed," he replied simply while lifting the negligee over my head.

I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his pants and boxers and proceeded to pull them down together.

I was left with just my green panties.

Severus smirked at me. "You should wear green more often," he said.

"That can be arranged."

Severus' hands slipped down my body to my panties and his lips followed as he slowly slipped them off. He kissed the inside of my right ankle and trailed kissed up my leg. Once he got to where I wanted him most, he moved to my left ankle. I let out a groan of disappointment. He responded with a small chuckle before he resumed trailing kissed up my leg.

He finally got to my center and my patience (albeit reluctant) was rewarded with a long swipe of his tongue up my slit. I gasped in pleasure. My response furthered his assault on my pussy.

The man was amazing with his tongue. His fingers soon joined the assault on my clit and he slowly pumped one finger in my opening. After gasping at the contact, I was soon moaning his name loudly and pressing myself against his tongue and finger, desperate for more contact.

Right as I was feeling as if I could take no more, his lips trailed up my body and met my own in a deep kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue and had never been more turned on.

Severus' body pressed against mine as he looked into my eyes in question. He must have seen the answer he was searching for since he started pushing his cock into me. I hadn't actually gotten a good look at it, but as I felt it stretching me, I realized he must have been rather endowed.

I gasped and slid my hands up into his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Once he was fully in me, he stopped to allow my body to adjust to his size. I moved my hips to let him know he was safe to start moving.

He was moving incredibly slowly to not hurt me but my moans pushed him forward. Soon I was meeting his every thrust in a deliberate rhythm. My body was responding to his and our rhythm became more frantic until I felt as if I would explode. I grabbed his face and pulled him down desperately for a kiss as I came crashing down. My orgasm triggered his as I felt his release coating my insides as my walls milked him for all he was worth. Once we stopped moving, he held himself over me before slowly slipping out, rolling over so as to not crush me, and pulled me into his side as we fell into a blissful sleep.


	16. Morning After

******I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…I merely play around with them for my own enjoyment *********

_Sorry it's taken me so long to get this one posted. I've been really distracted the past couple of weeks. Between finals and working as a secretary for a music camp, I've been quite busy._

_Thanks for sticking by me! _

* * *

I slowly awoke feeling comfortable and warm. I looked around to get my bearings straight. My legs were tangled up in Severus', my head on his shoulder, and my hand splayed out on his chest. I smiled to myself. _ I could definitely get used to this_. _I wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of my life_. Luckily, I was beginning to realize that I would get the chance to do just that.

I was brought out of my musings by Severus' hands trailing up and down my spine. I looked up at my new husband and smiled.

"Good morning," I smiled at him.

"Indeed it is," he replied.

I then felt the evidence of his good morning poking my thigh. I reached my head up to give Severus a proper good morning kiss as my hand slipped under the blanket to his arousal.

"A very good morning indeed," I said as I palmed his considerable length.

I was rewarded with Severus' response in the form of a deep moan as he lightly thrust his hips upward, urging me on. Severus' hand started to go toward my center, but I slightly shook my head at him.

"You took care of me last night. This morning is just for you," I told him and he groaned and continued to thrust into my hand.

His thrusts became more frantic until he came with a shout, "Yes, witch!"

He lay there breathing heavily for a moment. He leaned his head down to give me a deep kiss.

"That was a wonderful way to wake up. I've never woken up beside a beautiful woman before," he said as he smiled down at me.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I was honestly surprised.

"Really. You're the first woman to stick around for the next morning," he told me as he nuzzled my neck.

"Well, you may as well get used to it. You're stuck with me now," I said, playing with the small bit of hair on his chest.

"I would not have it any other way," he said sincerely and kissed the top of my head.

We lay like that for a few more minutes before deciding to get up and start our day. We were planning on leaving on our honeymoon for a week and I was anxious to get going.

* * *

"Are you ready," Severus asked as I put my hair up.

I nodded and smiled as I placed my hand in his extended one. He pulled out an old pocket watch that was our portkey. As we held it, I felt the familiar pull in my naval.

* * *

After a wonderful week of staying in the hotel room with my amazing new husband on a small magical island off of Fiji, I was looking forward to getting back to work and truly start my life with my husband.

While I was ready to start my life with my husband, classes came far too early for my liking. Waking up Monday morning in Severus' arms was absolutely amazing and I really didn't want to have to move and get ready for the day.

I stretched a bit as Severus groaned. "I don't want to get back to the dunderheads," he told me.

"Nor do I, but that's why we're paid," I told him as I gave him a small smile. I quickly kissed his lips as I got out of bed. "Come on, Professor Snape; let's get this day over with."

"Mmm, yes, of course, Professor Snape," he cheekily replied.

"Isn't that going to get confusing having two Professors: Snape, Malfoy, and Potter?" I asked.

"Indeed. I suppose you could go by 'Madame Snape' if it were agreeable to you," he said.

I thought about it for a minute, rolling the title around in my head before responding. "I think that would be alright with me. Although, I don't know how Hermione and Parvati would feel about it," I mused.

He gave me a small smile and said, "I will inform Minerva so she can discuss it with them and come to a decision soon."

I nodded in response and finished getting dressed. Once we were ready, we walked toward the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus surprised me by taking my hand as we were walking. I squeezed his hand gently to show him my appreciation of his sweet gesture and we continued to the Great Hall.

As we got to the Head Table, Severus pulled my chair out for me and then went to speak briefly with Minerva. I watched their conversation as I waited for Severus to come back to me to have breakfast. After receiving a small smile from Minerva, Severus returned to his seat next to me. He gave my hand a squeeze as he dug into his breakfast. I saw Minerva stop Hermione and Parvati as they came in with their respective husbands and turned to talk to Hermione when she sat beside me.

"How was your honeymoon with Severus?" she asked.

"It was wonderful. It was really nice to have some time to get to know each other and _get to know each other_," I replied as I laughed.

She laughed lightly at my pun. "How are you and Draco getting along now that you're married?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "Better, I think. There are still times when he's a prat, but for the most part, he's fairly understanding of me. We're both trying and I'm hopeful for us," she said.

I gave her a smile and said, "I'm glad to hear it. Do you know how Harry is doing?"

She frowned a bit. "I'm not entirely sure. Every time I've tried to talk to him, he's either ignored me or glared. I miss my best friend. I can't help this marriage law and my partner any more than he can, but I'm trying to make the most of it and put childhood grudges aside," she told me.

"Well, I hope he comes around. He's missing out on a great friend in you," I said.

"Thanks, Elle," she replied quietly before turning to finish her breakfast and talk to Draco.

Soon, our breakfast was interrupted by Professor McGonagall asking for everyone's attention. "Good morning students and staff. I'd like to welcome back our professors from their honeymoons and make an announcement. As you've noticed, we now have two Professors: Malfoy, Potter, and Snape. You may now address them as: Professor and Madame Malfoy, Professor and Madame Potter, and Professor and Madame Snape. This should help to clear up any confusion for us all. I believe that is all, please enjoy your breakfast," she said.

With that, the students broke out into conversations over their meals again and our lives fully began again.

* * *

_**So...I'm like Tinkerbell...I need applause to live...and applause in the world of fanfiction is reviews ;)**_


	17. AN

**Real Quick A/N**

Hello all,

I'm sooo sorry I haven't been able to get the next chapter up. My life has been pretty stressful lately. If you have heard, there was a devastating tornado yesterday (May 22, 2011) in Joplin, MO, USA. That's my hometown. The tornado itself was 1/4 mile from my home. Luckily, my home was not damaged and all of my family that lives in Joplin was safe. My parents were out right after the tornado to help with search and rescue efforts. I was at my apartment at college, about 250 miles north, at the time, so I'm absolutely fine physically. Mentally, I'm still in shock over everything. As soon as I get off work, I'm going to get supplies to donate and send down to Joplin. If you're at all able to, please go to the red cross website (can't type it into here!) and donate whatever you can, even if it's just a few dollars here or there. Every little bit helps. About 75% of the city is absolutely destroyed, completely flattened. Any little bit you can do, even if it's just happy thoughts and prayers, helps.

Thank you,

NWDani


	18. Life goes on

******I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you may recognize...they alllllllll belong to JKR!******

Hello all! Thank you so much for sticking by me and waiting patiently (I hope!) for the next chapter. You have all been wonderful. I've been home in Joplin for a couple weeks now, helping with tornado debris cleanup and whatnot. The damage is bad...worse that what the pictures and video show...but we will rebuild and we will move on! Please continue to keep Joplin in your prayers!

* * *

A couple months later, classes were going well and it seemed like my life was really starting to fall into place. I was blissfully happy with my marriage and truly couldn't have asked for a better man to be married to. Severus was incredibly attentive and although we hadn't actually spoken words of love, I knew I loved him and was fairly certain he returned that love. We just hadn't spoken the words out loud. We were taking our time and enjoying being with each other.

My day started off as any other day, waking up with Severus, just lying there and enjoying the moment. Soon, however, our moment was interrupted by my stomach. I bolted to the bathroom and emptied my stomach of the contents. Severus rushed in after me, held my hair and rubbed my back.

"What was that? Are you alright?" Severus asked, clearly worried about me.

I took a deep breath and let it out, getting my bearing straight before responding, "I'm not sure. I think I'm alright now. Help me up?"

Severus looked at me for a moment before standing and helping me up.

"Are you certain you're alright?" He asked.

I smiled up at him, "I'm fine for now. If it happens again, I promise I'll go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Indeed, you will," he replied.

A couple days later, I was still getting sick at random times throughout the day and Severus finally convinced me to go see Madame Pomfrey, although I was certain I already knew what was wrong. I decided to go during my free hour after assuring Severus he didn't need to come with me.

"Madame Snape, what seems to be the problem?" the matronly woman asked.

"Well, Poppy, I think I might be pregnant," I told her, smiling as I spoke.

"Wonderful! Let me just run a couple tests and I can tell you if you are, indeed, pregnant and how far along you may be," she told me.

She ran her wand over me and did a few complicated movements with her wand as a quill started scribbling furiously over a piece of parchment nearby.

She looked at the parchment for a moment before smiling and turning toward me.

"It would seem, Madame Snape, that you are indeed pregnant. You are just over 8 weeks pregnant right now. Your husband is perfectly capable of brewing some morning sickness potions as well as prenatal potions. Take it easy and I want to see you back here in a month for a checkup. Of course, you may come by sooner if you have any questions," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Alright, I think we can handle that. Thank you, Poppy. I think I should go tell my husband the good news now," I told her, then left.

I got back to my rooms to find Severus sitting in a chair by the fireplace, nervously bouncing his knee while reading the latest Potions Journal.

Before I had the chance to take off my robes, Severus was beside me, helping me to slip them off.

"How are you? Are you alright? What did Poppy have to say?" he asked quickly.

I chucked at the rapid succession of questions before responding, "I'm fine. All good things from Poppy."

He let out a breath that I don't think he realized he'd been holding. "Thank Merlin. What did she say was wrong?" he asked while he hung up my robes.

"Well, nothing is wrong per say. Actually, she gave me quite good news…or at least I think its good news," I said.

Severus just looked at me and raised an eyebrow to tell me to continue.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before I told him my news.

"I'm pregnant," I told him.

The silence was deafening. Severus seemed frozen in shock and finally wheezed out, "Pregnant?"

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Yes. Pregnant."

He thought for a moment longer before giving me a genuine smile. "Pregnant. I'm going to be a father," he breathed out.

"Yes, you're going to be a great father," I told him.

He smiled at me brightly before picking me up and spinning me about. While he was a completely different man with me than what he showed the rest of the world, I had never seen him show so much emotion.

"I hope you're as happy about this as I am…and not just because of this whole stupid law," I said quietly.

He looked at me seriously for a moment. "I'm not pleased with this law or the fact that marriage and children were forced upon us. However, I am pleased with you and with our child," he told me while holding his hand over my womb.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Indeed," he said.

I smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, "You're a good man, Severus."

"Only for you, Elle," he said with a small smirk.

I felt completely content with my life and looked forward to the Christmas season coming upon us.


	19. What happens next

******Still don't own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters...much to my disappointment******

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

It seemed that before I knew it, my baby bump was starting to show and it was time for Christmas break. I hadn't gotten Severus' Christmas gift. I had a few ideas as to what to get him, but I needed Hermione's help for that. I quickly scribbled a note for Hermione to come to my rooms that afternoon and sent it off with Severus' owl, Artemis. I didn't have to wait long for a response from Hermione and it was decided to go right away to Hogsmeade while our husbands were busy with classes for the rest of the day.

I met Hermione at the Entrance Hall to walk down to Hogsmeade together.

"Hermione!" I said cheerfully as I ran to hug her.

"Oh, Elle! I have so much to tell you! I can't remember the last time I was able to chat with you," she said.

"It's been far too long. Let's start walking and we can chat on the way," I said while walking to the doors.

"That sounds perfect. So, what is new in the fascinating life of Elle and Severus?" she asked.

"Well, I found out that I'm pregnant," I told her happily.

"Are you really?" she asked in disbelief.

I smiled and nodded my answer.

She smiled in response. "That's amazing. I just found out that I'm pregnant, too," she said.

"That's great! Our Slytherin men must have strong swimmers," I joked.

"They must. How far along are you?" she asked, blushing.

"I'm about 12 weeks in, give or take a few days. What about you?"

"Just about 8 weeks," she responded.

I smiled widely at her. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank you. Now, have you figured out what you want to get for Pro…Severus?" she asked.

"I've been looking into getting him a rare copy of a potions book or something like that. I ended up finding back issues of _Potions Weekly_ that he doesn't have. I really hope he likes it. They go back to the early 1600s and I got a couple years' worth. I figure that I can keep adding to this each Christmas or until he gets bored with that as a gift," I told her.

"It sounds like you put a lot of thought into that. He will quite enjoy it, I'm sure," Hermione assured me.

We walked the rest of the way into Hogsmeade, stopping by Scrivenshaft's to pick up some ink and parchment for our classes. We decided to stop by Blandley's, the small bookstore in which I had ordered Severus' gift, next.

As we stepped out of Blandley's, I noticed Hermione's eyes light up in recognition.

"Ron!" she yelled at a redheaded wizard across the street. "Elle, come meet my friend Ron," she said quickly as she dragged me behind her.

"Ron, I've missed you! I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you come to visit me and Harry? How is quidditch? Who have you married? Oh, I've missed you!" Hermione said so quickly it was hard to comprehend.

"Hermione. I've come to see if it's true. I couldn't believe when Harry owled me and told me you'd married Malfoy. I had to come prove to myself that it's not real. There's no way you could have married the ferret," Ron responded snidely.

Hermione seemed taken aback by Ron's words.

"I'm afraid it's true, Ron. We were paired for the Marriage Law by the Ministry. We didn't have a choice, but he seems to have changed for the better," she told him meekly.

"What? Are you kidding me? What about me? You should have chosen prison or life as a muggle rather than marry that stupid ferret!" He yelled.

"What about you? We tried dating. It didn't work. You were too distracted by your adoring fans to even notice your girlfriend. I thought we agreed that we were better off as friends. And you'd really rather that I was in prison and a muggle than marry Draco?" Hermione asked, close to tears.

"Obviously. How could you betray Harry like that?" Ron asked, incensed.

"Ron, the war is over. He wasn't a Death Eater. How am I betraying Harry?" Hermione was starting to get angry.

"I can't even look at you right now. I feel like I don't even know you. Next thing I know, you'll tell me you're pregnant with his spawn," Ron spat.

"And what if I am? That's the whole point of the Marriage Law! To rebuild our society!" Hermione yelled.

Ron looked livid. Hermione took a breath to calm herself before continuing. "He's changed Ron. He's not the same person he was in school. He's good to me. He treats me well and I know that once our baby comes, he will be a good father. Both Draco and Professor Snape are different from how they were when we were in school," she told him.

"Snape? How the hell is that greasy git not in jail?" Ron yelled.

I couldn't take the yelling anymore. "Hey now! That so called greasy git is my husband and he's a good man!" I angrily said.

"Married? He escapes prison and he's married? Don't tell me you're carrying his spawn too!" Ron spat.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am carrying Severus' child. Now, if you're going to stand here and yell at us and keep degrading our husbands, then we don't need to be here. I've got much better things to be doing than listening to your whining." I told him simply.

I grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the irate Ron Weasley.

"Thanks for that, Elle. I don't know what's gotten into him," Hermione said.

"Well, he doesn't matter Hermione. What matters is that you're happy with Draco and that I'm happy with Severus and they treat us how we should be treated," I told her.

"You're right," she said.

As I was about to respond, I felt something hit my back and my world went black.


	20. Wake Up Call

I'm an epic failure with fanfiction...I am SO sorry! Life has been hectic lately. Between teaching, grading, buying a house, and everything, I feel like I haven't had time to breathe. I really plan to get better with chapters in the future and I apologize profusely for having you wait so long for this chapter...I also apologize for lack of words in this one. It's not over yet! Thank you to all of you for sticking with me through it all. It amazes me how many people have added my story to their favorites or alerts. You are amazing!

**I do not own anything...except for Elle.**

* * *

For all the sorrow Severus had experienced in his life, he imagined nothing could compare to the loss of a child...or near loss. His wife was barely hanging on and it was nothing short of a miracle that their child was still alive within her. He swore he would exact his revenge on Weasley for endangering his wife and child. Severus was brought out of his musings by the stirring of his wife on her hospital bed. His entire attention was brought to Elle when she groaned.

"Ugh. What happened? Where am I?" Elle asked.

"Hush now. Stay still, moving around is only going to increase your pain and we can't give you normal painkillers right now," Severus soothed.

"Fine I'll stay still, but what happened and why am I in the hospital wing?" Elle asked, taking in her surroundings.

"You're in here because Potter can't leave well enough alone and decided to inform Weasley of the marriage of the Malfoys. Weasley confronted Madame Malfoy and yourself while you were shopping in Hogsmeade. I am told it got heated and Weasley hexed you and Madame Malfoy as you walked away. They're not entirely sure of what curse he used on you, but Poppy believes she has it under control," he told her.

Elle lay there shellshocked for a moment before gasping and clutching her womb. "Oh no! The baby..." Elle started crying.

"...is fine. Elle, the baby is fine. I don't know how or why, but the gods were watching out for you and our little one. You are both going to be fine," Severus placated.

Elle just nodded and held her stomach letting the tears fall for what she nearly lost. The couple sat there for a moment before Elle reached for Severus' hand, entwining their fingers and placing them over their child protectively.

"I almost lost you today, Elle. I almost lost you and our child. I don't know..." Severus broke off.

Elle reached out her other hand and stroked his cheek. "I know, love. I know, but we're both still here. You have more time with us," she told him before wondering aloud. "What is going to happen to Weasley?"

Severus stiffened and took a deep breath before responding. "The aurors have him in custody. He willingly went with them and seems to be upset. Remorse is fine, but he needs to pay for his actions."

Elle moved her hand from his cheek to his neck to pull him down for a kiss to calm him. The gesture seemed to work as Severus relaxed a bit.

"Oh, Elle! I'm so glad you're alright! I can't believe Ronald would do that. I'm just so glad you and the baby are alright," Hermione gushed after bursting into the infirmary, dragging Draco along with her.

"Thank you 'Mione. Baby and I are fine," Elle smiled at Hermione.

Draco took the silence that followed as his cue to speak up. "Elle, I owe so much to you. You took the brunt of whatever the weasel cast and in turn saved the life of my wife and child. I don't know how I can ever repay you," he told her, sincerely.

"You don't have to repay me, Draco. I don't know what I did to help, but I'm happy for it. I'm glad 'Mione and your baby are alright as well as myself and my baby. I think we all got lucky," Elle told Draco as she moved her hand to rest upon her and Severus' still clasped hands on her belly.

Draco smiled at Elle and placed his hand around his wife's waist as if to reassure himself that she was still there.


	21. Frustrations

******Still don't own Harry Potter…just so you know.******

I'm still an epic failure when it comes to updates…however, I truly do appreciate all of you that have kept up with my story on author alert or story alert. You all are truly amazing!

I've gone through each chapter and done some editing. After rereading my story, I wasn't happy with some of it…I just didn't like my writing and some of my choices that I had made…so I changed it. I didn't change anything that was vital to the story, so no worries there, just a few small details to make the story fit into JKR's world better. I hope you will take the time to reread the earlier chapters to reacquaint yourself with the story before reading this chapter.

I'm really hoping to get into the groove with my writing again, despite school starting up again soon. I definitely don't want to go so long without an update! Although, I will admit, I'm more likely to update if I have reviews urging me on ;)

* * *

Madame Pomfrey released me from the hospital wing a few days after I woke up with stern reminders to stay stress free. Severus and I were truly lucky that despite the attack by Ron Weasley, our baby was safe and healthy. We would be able to find out the sex of the baby in a few weeks, which is much sooner than in the muggle world.

Life and classes passed slowly, winding down to the Christmas holidays. It seemed as the days dragged on even more so because Severus barely let me out of his sight. I understood he was worried about me as well as the baby, but I felt like he may have been going too far with the overprotection. The only time I was ever allowed to be alone was when I was in the bathroom or the shower…and even then, Severus was always nearby. I felt like I was going to go crazy and if I didn't say something to him, I would blow up, which would just cause problems within our marriage.

I was standing in the shower when I made up my mind to sit down with Severus and discuss my frustrations. I finished my shower and got dressed before leaving the bathroom. I opened the door to find Severus as usual. Giving a small sigh, I took hold of his hand and pulled him along with me to the living area and sat us down on the couch. I could tell Severus knew something was up, but nothing could have prepared me for the words I heard.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

I was stunned. I definitely had not expected that. Severus seemed to take my lack of response as an affirmation.

"Right. Well, I suppose you should get packing then," he said coldly as he stood up to face away from me.

That response seemed to knock me from my shock. I stood quickly and grabbed his shoulder to turn him to face me.

"Absolutely not! I'm not that kind of person. I'm not going to leave you. I can't leave you. And I don't mean because of the marriage law. I mean I can't leave you because you mean so much to me. I need you." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach as I continued, "Our baby needs you. I wouldn't take your child from you like that," I finished quietly.

"Then what's going on? I can tell something is wrong. You're upset and frustrated. If you're not leaving me, what's happening with you…with us?" He asked without emotion.

My heart broke for him in that moment. I couldn't imagine the things he had to go through during his spying days. I had known he hadn't had an easy life and had few friends.

"Oh, Severus. I know you care about the baby and me. I know you're worried for my health…our health, but you need to let me breathe. I haven't had a moment to myself aside from inside the bathroom since before Hermione and I went to Hogsmeade. I know you're only being careful and that you don't want anything to happen. I understand that, I truly do, but you need to let me breathe.

I care about you so much, and it hurts me to see you in pain right now. I'm not going to leave you. Even without the marriage law, the only thing that could take me away from you would be for you to abuse our children or me or for you to cheat on me. I know that you're too good of a man to do either, so I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that I would never, could never leave you. I understand you're new to all of this, but please, just back off a little with the protection. I can guarantee you that I will be careful. I won't let anything else happen to me or the baby," I finished quietly.

Severus just sat there for a moment before responding, "Ok."

"Ok?" I asked, surprised.

"Ok. I see what you mean. Since Weasley attacked you, I put protecting you as first priority. I've never had to look out for someone other than myself. Well, aside from Potter, but I didn't care what he thought about me. As long as you can promise that you'll be careful and that you will go to Poppy if anything, and I mean anything is wrong, then I will back off. You may have your breathing room. I just worry about you both so much and I feel helpless," Severus admitted.

I smiled widely at him. "I can promise you that if anything feels out of sync, I will go to Poppy right away."

"You better," he muttered half-heartedly.

I felt like I was starting to get my husband back and I was relieved. I couldn't wait for Christmas Holidays to begin so that I could just enjoy my time with my husband before our baby came screaming into the world.

**Well...what do you think? I'm thinking they will start discussing baby names and whatnot...and I want your input...I need help coming up with "S" names for boys and girls. Please either review or send me a message with your thoughts! Also, check out my profile. I may put up a poll on there about baby stuff.**

**Thanks!**

**nwdani**


	22. Surprises

**As usual, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters. Though, it would be fantastic if I owned Severus Snape...absolutely fantastic...but I digress.**

Thank you so much to those of you who **review**ed, added my story to your alerts or favorites, and/or voted in the poll! You are all amazing. Though, I would be absolutely more motivated to write more if I got more reviews...just a thought for you. I'm sorry it took me a few weeks to get this chapter to you...I had band camp for two weeks and was really busy since I'm the coach for the color guard. I barely had time to sleep, let alone write. I have a few days off before I have to get back to the daily grind of teaching again, so I plan to use this to my advantage!

**Please review** so I'm more motivated to get you another chapter sooner! **Oh, and please visit my profile and vote in the poll!** Let me know if the baby should be a boy or a girl! Once that is figured out, I want to have your opinion on names!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The remaining days and weeks before Christmas Holidays flew by since Severus backed off. While he wasn't constantly beside me, I knew he was available should I need him. He would leave little reminders around for me to show that he cared for me. This in and of itself surprised me. I had always seen him as a man that wouldn't show his affections or emotions. Though, I suppose, I still didn't see his emotions. I knew he cared for me as much as I cared for him. I also knew that I was really falling for him and I hoped he was falling for me as well.

The last day of classes before the Christmas Holidays was upon me before I knew it. I woke up and reached over toward Severus' side of the bed to wake him up as well, only to find the bed empty. It took me a moment to process the lack of my husband on the bed.

I turned over, startled, to find a single amethyst calla lily on the bed with a note.

_Elle,_

_I'm sorry to leave before you awaken. I regret to inform you that I assigned a detention this morning before breakfast for a few dunderheads. I will see you at breakfast. Take care of yourself until I see you._

_Yours,_

_Severus_

I could almost imagine Severus' deep, silken voice speaking those words aloud and it made me smile. I dressed quickly and made my way to the Great Hall, eagerly looking forward to seeing my husband.

I found my husband already seated at the professor table and took my seat between Severus and Hermione. After a small smile of acknowledgement toward Hermione, I turned my attention to my husband.

"Thank you for the note and flower. It was lovely," I whispered in his ear while I placed my hand on his thigh.

He gave me a minute smile and nod in response to my thanks and held my hand on his thigh. Breakfast continued without event and soon I was scooting my chair back and making my way to my classroom to finish out the day before break started.

Students were clearly distracted by the thought of going home, so any real teaching that day was pointless. Classes finally came to a close and I made my way back to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Good evening students and staff. As I am sure you are all aware, tomorrow begins our Christmas holiday break. I wish you all safe travel tomorrow and hope to see you for our New Years Ball. Thank you and enjoy your dinner," Minerva announced just before dinner started.

I had forgotten about the New Years Ball and had yet to get a dress for the occasion. Though, I wasn't sure what capacity I would be serving for said ball. Would I be expected to stand off to the side and observe or would I be able to enjoy the ball and perhaps attempt to talk Severus into sharing a few dances with me? I realized I should ask Minerva about that soon as what I wore would depend on my role for the night.

My mind was brought back to the present by Severus' hand on my back suggesting I accompany him back to our chambers. No sooner had we gotten back to our chambers that I was thoroughly distracted by Severus' lips grazing my neck.

I turned around, startled, looking up with searching eyes.

Seeing the question in my eyes, Severus gave me a small smirk and answered my unspoken question. "I realized today that it has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of having my wife wrapped around me in the most intimate of ways," Severus said.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Well, you, of course, are right dear husband. Maybe we should rectify this extreme injustice," I jokingly responded.

Severus just gave a little smirk before sweeping me off my feet and carrying me to our bedroom where he carefully deposited me onto the bed and began showering my body with kisses, lingering on my bulging stomach where our child was growing.

Afterward, I lay in our bed thinking about how this was a wonderful way to start off the break and deciding how I might surprise my husband in the future.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **Please :)


	23. Good Morning

Hello all! Here is the next chapter! BEWARE!...it's a **Lemon**. If you're not comfortable with lemons, I suggest you avoid this chapter.

Thank you to the fantastic reviews! There have also been a few people that have voted in the poll on my profile...I'd love more people to vote!

Once again, I am not Jo Rowling...therefore, I do not own HP or any of the recognizable characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

The first few days of break passed without event and before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve. I looked around the rooms in Hogwarts that I shared with my husband and smiled. After a bit of pestering on my part, Severus relented and let me decorate our rooms in the spirit of Christmas.

Being so far away from home and my family was hard and I needed the decorations to cheer me up and make me feel more at home. With Severus, I felt at home, but when he wasn't by my side, I often felt lonely. Decorations were a small concession from Severus to make me happy.

I found myself with growing feelings for Severus. I knew I loved him. Whether it was a comfortable love or if I was in love with him, I didn't yet know. I did know that I was content by his side and always felt better when in his presence.

Walking back into the bedroom, I found Severus still soundly sleeping. I hated to wake him, but we were expected in Hermione and Draco's rooms soon. I sat on the edge of the bed beside Severus and gently placed my hand on his face.

"Severus? Dear, it's time to wake up. We need to be in the Malfoy's room in an hour and I'd love to share a shower with my sexy husband," I whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm. Good morning, wife. A shower with my beautiful wife sounds quite pleasant. Perhaps I should take you up on the offer," he drawled.

"Should you now?" I asked in a sultry tone while running my hand through his hair.

"Indeed. If you go ahead and get the shower ready, I will drag myself out of bed and meet in momentarily," he said huskily.

"Please do…and hurry. I need you," I said. With that, I let my hand slide from his hair, down his chest, to his sizable erection, where I cupped one of my favorite parts of my husband as I stood up and made my way to the shower to get it ready, stripping my clothing along the way.

After stepping into the shower, I let the hot water pour over me and lose myself in it. Before I knew it, the curtain was pulled back, revealing a naked Severus. Damn, my husband was sexy. I stepped aside to allow my husband room to join me.

Severus wasted no time in pleasuring me this morning. As soon as he stepped into the shower, he was turned toward me. He pulled my wet hair from my neck and kissed me behind my ear. I moaned in pleasure and ran my hands up his chest, through his sparse chest hair, stopping at his nipples, playing with them for a moment before moving up and burying my hands in his hair.

I tugged his head toward mine and captured his lips, entwining our tongues, causing Severus to moan and push me against the shower wall. His cock was rock hard against my stomach and only served to turn me on even more. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his hips, desperately trying to create friction along the way. Severus reached his hand under my thigh to help support me, lifting me higher, opening me up, and pressed his cock against me. I continued to kiss him and grind against him, still searching for more friction.

The feelings we were eliciting in each other were amazing, but I was too short to comfortably make it work in this position. Severus seemed to realize the problem and picked up my other leg to wrap it around him, holding me against the wall. Bingo! Problem solved!

The tip of his cock was now pushing right on my clit and I moaned in ecstasy, grinding even more against him. Severus suddenly entered me and I cried out with pleasure as his cock hit all the right spots. Moving my lips to his jaw and neck, I nipped along the way and found his earlobe and nibbled, making Severus thrust into me harder.

I loved how hard I could get my husband and how worked up we could get each other. Who knew when I first heard about this marriage law, how utterly amazing I would find my match. I truly got lucky with Severus. He was a fantastic man and a superior lover.

I quickly found myself nearing my climax and clenched around Severus. He felt me tightening on his cock and sped up, pounding into me harder and harder with each thrust. Severus reached one hand down between us and rubbed my clit, making me cum with amazing force. I saw stars as I felt him pounding faster and finally grunting as he released himself inside me.

I felt myself sliding down the wall as Severus' legs gave way and suddenly we were sitting on the floor of the shower in a tangle of limbs, panting. Severus' lips were on my neck, softly kissing the tender flesh there.

I still couldn't believe how amazing this man truly was.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"No, thank you," he whispered against my neck.

We slowly made our way out of the shower and back to the bedroom to get dressed for our Christmas Eve celebration with the Malfoys. Once we were ready, we leisurely strolled the halls, hand in hand, making our way to their portrait.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Like? Hate? Neutral? What are your thoughts? I know where I want to go with this, but I need your input to make this story truly great!


	24. Onward and Upward

Hello all! So we've established that I fail at posting fanfiction…I'm sorry! Hopefully I can make it up to all of you that have stuck through my side through this story! I have chapter outlines and ideas for the rest of the story…so hopefully, I can get the rest of this cranked out in good time!

Once again, I am not Jo Rowling…I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters or events.

* * *

I stood facing the steamy mirror in the bathroom I shared with my husband, trying to towel dry my hair, when I feel my husband step behind me and place his bands soothingly on my stomach.

"You look lovely like this," Severus whispered into my ear while softly caressing the miniscule baby bump.

"What? Nearly naked and thoroughly sexed up?" I asked?

"Hmmm, yes. I suppose. Though I was referring to the glow of pregnancy," he replied.

I smiled up at him as he turned me in his arms.

"I never thought I would be able to live this life: to live beyond the fall of the Dark Lord, to be married to a woman that accepts my past and genuinely cares for me, to be expecting a child. I never thought it possible to get to this point," Severus spoke quietly.

I gently touched his cheek for a moment before responding. "I know you never expected to even live past the war, but I'm glad you did. I'm glad I took this job and got the chance to meet you. I'm even thankful for the marriage law because it gave me you.

"At this point, I don't know what I would do without you Severus. It's hard to even imagine my life back in the States before you. I'm looking forward to our child and growing old with you. I could not have asked for a better match, a better husband, and a better father for my child," I told him earnestly.

"I hope your faith in me is not misplaced. I did not have a healthy example in my father. Tobias was not a good man. To my mother or myself. I will endeavor to be a better man. I want to be a better man for you and for our children," he told me.

"I know you will. I will be beside you every step of parenthood. We will be a team in this marriage," I said.

Severus nodded with a small smile gracing his lips and kissed my forehead. We stood there comfortably holding each other for a few minutes before being broken out of our thoughts by an owl tapping a window in the sitting room.

Severus gave me one last squeeze before speaking. "I will deal with the owl while you finish getting dressed," he said.

I finished drying my hair and chose my clothes for the day and joined him in the sitting room. I looked up and saw my husband's shoulders tensed. He was holding a crumpled piece of parchment and looked angry.

"Severus, what's wrong?" I asked while slowly making my way over to him.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon!...I hope!**


	25. Picking up the pieces

_**Two updates in a week…bam!**_

_**I still don't own Harry Potter…sadly.**_

_**Anyway, on to the chapter!**_

* * *

"Severus, what's wrong?" I asked my husband.

"The aurors want you to testify at Weasley's trial," Severus muttered angrily.

I took a deep breath and expelled it before responding. "Well, that's not all that surprising, really. Why does it upset you so much, though?"

"I worry about you. I almost lost you and the baby to this man. I do not know how I will respond to seeing him after he hurt you and Madame Malfoy. Your condition is delicate enough without this trial adding more stress to your body," he said.

"I understand what you're saying. However, I think I need this; for closure if nothing else. I need to see for myself if he truly feels remorse for what he did. His actions just don't add up to what Hermione told me about him before. I want to know what happened in his head to make him lash out as he did. It just doesn't make sense to me," I told him.

Severus thought for a moment. I could practically see the wheels spinning in his head as he contemplated my words.

"Mr. Weasley was quite jealous and hot-tempered as an adolescent. During the war, it seemed as if he had grown up. I suppose all we can do is show up to the trial and see for ourselves," he replied.

I smiled up at him. "My thoughts exactly dear husband. Does that letter happen to give the date for the trial?" I asked.

"The trial is scheduled for next Tuesday," he said.

"Wow, that soon and just a few days before Christmas? What horrible timing for his family," I muttered.

"Indeed. Molly and Arthur are good people. I do not envy them at this time. Despite my anger at their youngest son, Molly and Arthur are not at fault for his actions," Severus told me.

"Absolutely. What of his wife or fiancé or whatnot? Surely he was matched in this marriage law as well. This must be tough for her too. Will the ministry rematch her if Ron goes to prison?" I wondered aloud.

"I do not know whom he was match with nor the procedure in the event that Mr. Weasley is convicted. I am not entirely positive that they have a contingency plan in events such as this. I expect we will find out if it comes down to that," he said.

"Alright, enough about this. What are your plans for the day?" I asked.

"I currently have no plans aside from spending the day with the mother of my child," he responded.

"How would you feel about accompanying me down to Hogsmeade? My last trip to buy Christmas presents was rudely interrupted and I could use a strong man to carry my bags," I said with a wink.

"Your wish is my command, wife," he replied silkily while pulling my hand up and placing a kiss on my wedding ring.

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I nearly dragged him into the bedroom to continue our shower escapade.

"Good answer, husband. If you do well, I will be sure to reward you properly," I replied with my hands on his chest, teasingly whispering in his ear before grabbing my wallet and rushing out the room.

"Minx!" he exclaimed before quickly following me out the door.

* * *

The Hogsmeade trip was a success. I felt better knowing all my shopping was finished and infinitely glad that I bought Severus' gift before the attack. Though, once we returned to the castle, Severus insisted that I take a nap and relax. After all the walking in Hogsmeade, was inclined to agree and took a nap without argument.

* * *

I woke later to my husband running his fingers through my hair and calling my name to wake me up.

"Mmm, that feels nice," I murmured sleepily.

"Love, it's time to wake up. Dinner will be served soon in the Great Hall," he told me.

His first word shocked me to my core. He hadn't called me that before and we hadn't exchanged the words as of yet either, though I had called him 'love' on occasion. I knew, however, without a shadow of a doubt that I loved this man. What I didn't know was his reasoning for calling me 'love'.

"Elle, what's wrong? You're thinking quite hard," Severus noted.

I looked up into his eyes and found the courage to speak up despite my doubts that his endearment had been just that…an endearment.

"You called me 'love'…" I stated quietly.

"Indeed, I did. Is that not what men who are hopelessly in love with their wives do? If that's not the case, I will endeavor to call you something else," he said quietly.

"You love me? Really?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones!

"Yes, Elle. I love you. I am hopelessly in love with you. How could I not be? Despite being thrown together because of an archaic law, we have grown together and you have opened up my hart again," he told me while caressing my cheek.

"Oh Merlin, Severus. I love you too," I said happily as I pulled him down quickly into a kiss.

I put as much passion and love into the kiss as I could, willing my husband to feel my love for him. Of course, as often happens between two lovers, we were quite late to dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

**Alright, guys. What did you think? I would love to have some reviews and get your feedback. Also, the poll on my page is still open...should the baby be a boy or girl? **


	26. The Trial

I didn't wait too long for this update, did I? I'm trying to be better about updating! I'm winding down toward the end…so we're almost there!

As usual, I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter or the recognizable characters

On to the story!

* * *

Before I knew it, it was time for Ronald Weasley's trial. I was anxious to learn if he was truly remorseful for his actions concerning Hermione and myself. What I had heard about him simply did not fit with what I had seen and I wanted to learn the truth of the matter, whatever that may be. I hoped for the sake of his family that he was at least remorseful.

The courtroom was nearly full by the time Severus and I found our seats beside the Malfoys and the Potters.

"I call to order this session of the Wizengamot in the case of the People vs. Ronald Weasley. Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom presiding. How does the defendant plead?" asked the Chief Witch.

Weasley's lawyer responded for him, "Not guilty."

There was an immediate outcry in the gallery. I squeezed Severus' hand when I felt him tense in anger.

"Quiet! Quiet all of you! I will have order! If you cannot handle yourselves, you will be removed from the premises," Chief Witch Longbottom bellowed.

Before she could move on, Weasley's lawyer spoke up, "Chief Witch Longbottom, if I may. My client has requested to be questioned in front of the Wizengamot and these witnesses with Veritaserum before any of the witnesses give testimony so as to reduce the stress and agony of the victims."

"That is highly irregular Counselor, but I will allow it. I will warn you now that we will be most displeased should this prove to be a waste of time. I will require Potions Master Severus Snape to examine the Veritaserum and administer it to the defendant if he will accept," she replied.

Severus stood and nodded. He leaned down and placed a kiss upon my forehead before making his way down to the front of the courtroom.

Severus picked up the vial handed to him by an Auror and took the topper off, examining the vial closely.

He nodded to the Wizengamot in confirmation that the vial was in fact Veritaserum and approached Weasley on the witness stand where he administered three drops of the liquid.

The Chief Witch waited a moment before turning to Weasley and speaking, "Ronald Weasley, you will be questioned by the prosecution, your own Counselor, and possibly the Wizengamot as well Do you understand?"

Weasley answered with a glassy look in his eyes, "Yes."

Satisfied that the potion had taken effect, Severus made his way back to his spot next to me.

"Very well, we shall begin," the Chief Witch stated.

"The prosecution rose and moved in front of Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, you plead not guilty of the assault and near murder of Professors Hermione Malfoy and Elle Snape. How is this possible given the fact that the victims saw you and spoke to you as well as many witnesses confirming that it was in fact you?" the prosecution asked smugly.

Weasley responded, "I was not in control of my body. I was under the Imperious Curse."

The room was silent with that revelation. He was under the effects of Veritaserum and couldn't lie. If it wasn't Ronald acting out of jealousy and anger, then who wanted to harm Hermione? I was under no delusion that I was the intended target.

The prosecutor stuttered for a moment before he again found his voice. "Do you know who used the Imperious Curse on you Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," was the simple reply.

The courtroom was startled again and listened eagerly.

"Mr. Weasley, who cursed you?" the prosecutor asked stunned.

"My Ministry appointed fiancée, Pansy Parkinson," Ronald replied with a glassy look still on his face.

The courtroom broke out in murmurs all over. I could see Hermione crying in Draco's shoulder out of the corner of my eye. Severus put his arm around me and pulled me close as I laid my head on his shoulder, too stunned to make a sound.

Chief Witch Longbottom banged her gavel, trying to hush the courtroom. "Silence! The prosecution may sit. If it pleases the defense, I would like to continue questioning Mr. Weasley myself."

Weasley's lawyer nodded his acceptance.

"Very well. Mr. Weasley, it is your claim that your fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, used the Imperious Curse on you and this caused you to assault Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Snape. Is this correct?" she asked.

"Yes," he stated simply again.

"Please elaborate on that, Mr. Weasley," the Chief Witch said.

"I overheard her bragging about it to a friend through the floo. We had recently moved in together at my insistence. I wanted to make the relationship work if I was going to be stuck with her. She didn't know I was home. I heard her speaking to someone in the floo and was about to announce that I was home when I heard her. She told her friend that she cursed me to get information from Hermione and to 'take the bitch down' for taking her 'Drakie-poo'. I was horrified that I could have done such a thing without even knowing. I left the room quietly to try and get my bearings and come to grips with it all. Before I could even sit and think, the Aurors showed up and arrested me. I was put straight into a cell without questioning. The last thing I saw as I was dragged out of my home was Pansy smirking at me," he stated.

The Chief Witch was silent for a few minutes before responding, "Aurors, we will be having a discussion soon about proper protocol and questioning. The Minister and Head of the DMLE will be involved as well. In the mean time, find Ms. Parkinson and take her into custody. Auror Shacklebolt, I want you in charge of this. You have the court's permission to question her with Veritaserum."

She then turned to the gallery and called Severus down to administer the antidote to Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, it is the decision of this court that you did not indeed knowingly assault and attempt to murder Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Snape. Your new former fiancée will be brought to the Ministry and properly questioned. I apologize for their lack of proper protocol in your handling. The Ministry will pay you a sum of 1,000 Galleons for your trouble. Additionally, if Ms. Parkinson is indeed guilty, you will be assigned another life mate through the Marriage Law. However, this time we may look into the possibility of your interviewing potential candidates. I only offer this because it is clear that your match was inadequate. Until then, you are free to live your life Mr. Weasley."

With that, she banged her gavel and the trial was over. Ronald's parents rushed forward to celebrate while Severus and I made our way out to head back home to the castle and the Potters and Malfoys stayed behind to talk with the Weasleys.

* * *

Review, Review, Review!


End file.
